Better Than Revenge
by sushicakes
Summary: "This is completely random but Sakura, you can sing right?" Sooner than she knew it, Sakura finds herself at a big music festival and becomes famous at only 16, and oh hey, she falls in love with the hottest teen celebrity but nothing is all glitter.
1. Baby but I figured you out

**Full summary**: When Sakura breaks up with her boyfriend because he had cheated on her. One day, Shikamaru, one of her good friends asks her to be the front singer of a band he is in. Sooner than she knew it, Sakura finds herself at a big music festival and becomes famous at only 16, and oh hey, she falls in love with the hottest teen celebrity.

**Genre**: Romance, drama, humor and a dash of friendship!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! waaaaah

I hope everyone's Christmas was good.

Now, enjoy lovelies!

**

* * *

Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes_  


* * *

_

Waking up to the sound of her alarm, Sakura's right arm reaches over to her dresser to stop the alarm but felt nothing. _'Oh right, it's on the other table.'_ Opening up her beautiful emerald eyes looked at up the ceiling, closing them and opening them once again and got up.

Walking into her own, yet small bathroom, did her usual routine and went downstairs to only be sitting alone in the kitchen table. As the girl reaches the refrigerator and noticed a note on the top door.

"Sakura honey, your father and I had to go to work early. Breakfast is in the fridge so just heat it up! Have a good day at school honeybear! Love mom and dad!"

After eating her breakfast, Sakura went back upstairs and got changed for school. Looking into her full length mirror, grabbing a brush and brushed her pink locks which were two inches below her shoulder blades. Looking at herself once more and happy with the results, the girl grabs her school bag and heads out into the early Spring air.

* * *

As Sakura walks into the school front doors, she can see the usual people at their usual hang out spots and other already outside of their classrooms. Reaching her first period class, she feels a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Sakura baby, where do you think you're going?"

Turning around, she sees Sai, her boyfriend for almost a year and hugs him back.

"Oh you know me, class."

"How cute."

"Me cute? No." She girl waved her hand in front of him.

"By the way, I heard of one of the guys from the basketball team is having a party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna go?"

Sakura thought about it for a second and finally replied.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

"Haruno!"

A light blond hair girl with sky blue eyes, Ino is sitting beside Sakura and she nudges Sakura.

"Ow, what do you want pig?"

"Wake up, teacher is right beside you," she whispered back.

Sakura looks up to see her teacher hold a couple of paper to pass down the row. Mumbling a sorry, she takes the sheets and taking one for herself, hands it to Ino which Ino hands to the person beside her and etc.

"Alright students, you may work in partners or groups. I'm going to be collecting them 5 minutes before the bell rings."

Most of the students in the class was working on the sheet to get it out of the way to have free time to talk. As Sakura and Ino are doing theirs, they talked and also played with their phones or in Ino's case, retouching up her make up. Which surprisingly was not caked up unlike the other girls in the school.

"So, I saw you and Sai this morning, what did you guys talk about?" the blond asks as she looked through her make up bag.

"Nothing really. You know anything about a party this weekend?"

"Um, there's the party that Kiba from the basketball team is hosting, why?"

"Oh yeah that's what Sai was asking me about. Do you know any details about it?"

Putting back her make up stuff, Ino replied, "All I know is that it's on Saturday but if find out anything, I'll text you okay?"

"Alright. You're going right?"

"Of course forehead. We are going to get so fucking wasted."

* * *

"Sakura! Ino is here!"

Sakura heard her mom from downstairs, quickly she checks herself and finally went downstairs.

"Bye mom! I'll be home by 1ish!"

Closing the door behind her, Ino grabs her best friend's hand and the two began to speed walk towards the party.

.

.

.

As the music blasted through the flat when the two entered, they could see almost half of the juniors and seniors scattered around the place. Good thing these walls are sound proof. Walking pass a group that is playing beer pong and another group that was doing well, cocaine. When the two finally found their friends sitting beside the fake fire place, Ino ran over to her boyfriend, Shikamaru who was sitting down and gave him a kiss. Sakura also sat down beside Tenten, one of her best friends who has her hair in two buns and beside her was Hinata, a shy girl but she's working on getting over it.

Suddenly they hear a loud shouting which only meant one thing, Naruto. Out of all of Sakura's friends, Naruto, a boy with sun kissed blond hair was the loudest and also knew how to throw a party like Kiba. He ran towards the group, set down a two cans of beer and a bottle of Grey Goose, also a couple of cups.

"I think I brought enough for us. Beer for Shikmaru and I and the bottle is for you ladies." Naruto flashed his signature fox grin as he passed out the cups.

As the six drank and ate the bag of chips that Hinata had brought, they talked about what they were going to do for the March break.

"I say we find more partayyyyy!" Ino exclaimed, the blond was now drunk.

"I say we do something fun since it's like our last March break before senior year since who knows, we'll all end up being so busy," said Tenten.

"Trueeee that!" Naruto shouted and threw his fist in the air.

"Tenten, we still have junior year," Hinata said.

"Oh same thing!"

Sakura and Hinata just sat there and giggled at the conversation while Shikamaru looked like as if he was sleeping. Taking a sip from her cup, Hinata taps Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I think I see Sai over at the pool table."

Sakura turned her head the same way Hinata had hers and saw her boyfriend in his pool playing position. She excused herself and walked over to the table.

Putting one of her arms around his neck, lowering him so she could kiss him on the cheeks. The other guys around the table noticed and some of them whistled. Sai flipped off at the guys and walked away with Sakura into a small hallway.

"What's up sugarplum?"

"Nothing much."

"Heh, well there is something we could do..."

"And that is?"

"Well, meet me in the guest bedroom in about 10?"

"Sure, let me just go back to the others."

"Alright."

Sai leaned down a bit and kissed Sakura on the lips.

.

.

.

"AWWWW Saki, do you really have to go now?"

"Yes Ino, Sai is going to take me home, okay?"

"Sakura, I don't like him!"

"And you're drunk missy. Shikamaru please take her home safely."

The boy nodded his head.

"Sakura I'm beeeing sewious here! He no good for you baby!"

"Yeah yeah, I know how much you hate him but I like him alright?"

Sakura hugged her best friend and Shikamaru grabs the poor drunk blond onto his back, heading towards the exit. Looking at her watch, it was almost time, quickly Sakura sped walked towards the guest bedroom but stopped in front of the door.

_'Wait... what if Sai wants to do it? Am I ready? I mean, I like him a lot... I guess love might be the right word but... well, I do want him and his arms around me and...'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door to see clothing on the carpet. Looking up, she sees Sai on top of a girl. Both of them naked and having sex.

"What the fuck is this?" Sakura shouted.

"Baby, this is not what it looks like..."

"Fuck you Sai!"

Quickly, Sakura stormed out of the room causing a couple of people looking at her, since they heard her shouting. They also saw Sai running behind her trying to zip up his pants.

"Sakura, wait!"

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

"Baby..."

"Don't fucking 'baby' me!"

"What happened in there was not what you think it was!"

Sakura stared at the boy and walked up to him.

"Right because fucking some chick and me walking into it, is nothing? NOTHING?"

Next thing he knew it, Sakura punched him right between the eyes. Hard.

"_Do not fuck with me_, Sai. Don't try to convince me that you weren't fucking her. Oh and p.s, we're over."

* * *

Even after telling her best friends about what had happened to her and Sai, she felt a bit better with their positive attitude and even Naruto and Ino's death threats against him, Sakura still felt lonely and heartbroken.

Sitting in the garage at Shikamaru's, listening to him, Ino, Tenten and Naruto playing some random tunes on their instruments. Shikamaru plays the guitar, Ino plays the bass (it was a surprise to Sakura that Ino could even play it), Tenten is on the drums, and Naruto plays the rhythm guitar. Taking a break from playing, Shikamaru walked over and sat down next to the pink hair girl.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Crappy but okay, I guess."

"This is completely random but Sakura, you can sing right?"

She looked at him and replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm just thinking... how would you like to join us?"

"I don't really play an instrument though... I play around with my family's piano but..."

"No no, we need a singer and you probably have the best voice out of all of us."

"Why not Ino?"

"She doesn't want to plus she says you'd do it."

Sakura looked at the floor and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why me?" she asks.

"You've got lots to say and plus, there's a lot of anger bottled up in there."


	2. This boy who tore my heart in two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! waaaaah Also I do not own use of the songs or lyrics used in this!

I spent my whole day writing this chapter, listening to music, tumblr, and watched Weeds (season 1 again). Oh yeah, BOXING DAY IS TOMORROW~

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

The six friends are sitting around the dinning table at Ino's as she and Hinata are finishing up making the spaghetti. It has been two days since Shikamaru asked Sakura to join his band as their singer. Sakura thought about it a lot, what would she write about though? Obviously the one thing is her break up with Sai but how on Earth is she going to write about it?

"Do I have to write lyrics?"

Ino looked up from her magazine. "What?"

"Shikamaru asked me to join you guys... but I-"

"Oh Sakura that would be awesome if you do!"

"But I don't know..."

"Oh come on forehead! You won't be the only one writing, we'll all be helping each other!"

The blond ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly from the side.

"Don't worry, you don't have to rush to give us your answer!"

* * *

After leaving Ino's place, Sakura thought about going home but went to a local dollar store, purchased a notebook and headed towards a small bakery. Settling down with a small honeydew bubble tea, Sakura opened up the notebook and stared at it. Trying to get some ideas, the girl looks around her but all she could see is a couple of middle aged couples with their children and people on bikes.

Turning back her attention to her blank notebook, as Sakura took a big sip from her drink, she looked up to see Sai was standing right in front of her.

"Oh great," she mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Sakura, please let me just explain..."

"Explain what? Everyone now knows that YOU cheated on me and that we're broken up."

The boy ran his hand through his short black hair and looked at the girl.

"I'm so sorry Sakura... I was drunk and she... the girl we... I'm just so damn sorry Sakura."

He reached over and took Sakura's hand into his but Sakura shaked it off.

"Drunk or not, what you did and I saw is the worst hurtful thing ever! We are **OVER** Sai. You're pretty much _dead_ to me."

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two__. _

Sakura quickly putting her notebook into her bag and got up.

"Now excuse me, I have to go somewhere important."

* * *

_"What's up?"_

"Ino, do you think you can get everyone to Shikamaru's place?"

_"Sure thing. Naruto and I are already here. Why though?"_

"When everyone arrives I'll tell you all. Gotta go, crossing the street!"

.

.

.

"Pass the bowl over here!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone finally arrived at Shikamaru's and all sat in a circle in the basement.

"So Sakura, what's the big news?"

"Yeah Saki, did you kill Sai?" asked Tenten.

"WHAT? No no... I wish I could though..."

"I know a perfect spot where we could bury his-"

"Tenten!" Hinata cried.

"ANYWAY! Okay so I wrote something..."

"Ouu show us!"

Ino took the notebook that Sakura had handed to her and read out loud.

_"There was this boy who tore my heart in two_  
_I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_All I need is someone to save me_  
_Cause I am goin' down_  
_And what I need is someone to save me_  
_Cause I am goin' down, all the way down"_

Everyone was silent after Ino had read what Sakura had written down. Since no one going to speak, Shikamaru mumbled a _'too quiet... how troublesome'_ and cleared his throat.

"Sakura, that's good."

"Thanks... I'm wondering if you guys can help me write the rest...?"

"OH FOREHEAD DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL JOIN US?"

"Yes! Now please let go of me!"

* * *

March break passed and when Sakura got to school, many people, especially the girls came up to her and hugged her. They also told her that she doesn't need a boy like Sai in her life. Sakura simply thanked everyone. As days passed, Sakura celebrated her sweet 16 with her friends and family at her place.

With all the lyrics written down with the help of everyone, Sakura had practice and practice her butt off for her very first band practice with her friends.

_'Okay, I could do this! YOSH!'_

Exiting the bathroom, Sakura could hear Tenten shouting at Ino to turn off the TV.

"But Tenny! It's a new episode of 'Summer Glamorous!'"

"You can watch it later! Now come on, we got our very first practice with Saki... OH SAKURA!"

Tenten grabbed both of Sakura and Ino's hands and went down to the garage.

.

.

.

After a few warm up tips from Naruto, Sakura took a big gulp out of her water bottle and walked up to the mic. Making sure it was on, she gave a thumbs up to Tenten who was near the speakers and other machines. Ino counted and as she reached 3, her, Shikamaru and Naruto started to play, and Tenten came in with the drums. But as they were playing and reached the part where Sakura was suppose to start singing, nothing came out.

Naruto signaled everyone to stop and walked over to the pink hair girl.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this."

"Yeah you can, here how about this? Ino will sing along too and I'll throw some back up vocals."

Sakura turned around to face Naruto and nodded.

They began to play again from the beginning and this time, Sakura sang.

_Hey there, Father_  
_ I don't wanna bother you_  
_ But I've got a sin to confess_  
_ I'm just 16 if you know what I mean_  
_ Do you mind if I take off my dress?_

_ Don't know where to start_  
_ Let me get to the good parts_  
_ Might wanna cross up your legs_  
_ I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need_  
_ And I'm not above having to beg_

_ There was this boy who tore my heart in two_  
_ I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_ All I need is someone to save me_  
_ Cause I am goin' down_  
_ And what I need is someone to save me_  
_ Cause I am goin' down, all the way down_

Everyone was surprised with Sakura's vocals. It was very different from the usual vocals the would hear from random singing and karaoke._  
_

_ Well, hey there, Father_  
_ There is just one other thing_  
_ I have a simple request_  
_ I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction_  
_ I would be in your debt_

_ Perhaps there is something that we could work out_  
_ I noticed your breathing is starting to change_  
_ We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles_  
_ And get out of this cage_

_ There was this boy who tore my heart in two_  
_ I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_ All I need is someone to save me_  
_ Cause I am goin' down_  
_ And what I need is someone to save me_  
_ Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down_

_ I didn't wanna do it, Father_  
_ But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him_  
_ So I put him in a grave_

_ And now there's no one left around to get me off_  
_ When I want it to drag_

_ The next day on the television they identified him_  
_ By the circumcision that I made and now I'm on the run_  
_ But wait, why did I have to go and kill him_  
_ When he was the best I'd ever had?_

_ All I need is someone to save me_  
_ Cause I am goin' down_  
_ And what I need is something to save me_  
_ Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down_

_ I'm goin' down_  
_ All the way down_

_

* * *

_

Sitting in front of her laptop screen, Sakura Googled some things for her homework. While doing that, she tried to write some more lyrics. Suddenly she hears a ping, opening up the chat which everyone was in it already.

**Ino**: GUYS GUESS WHAT!

**Tenten**: Whats up?

**Ino**: ya'll know the Deadly K tour right?

**Sakura**: The one where a whole bunch of bands get together and play all summer at different places?

**Ino**: yup!

**Shikamaru**: troublesome.. what about it?

**Ino**: well they're holding this contest for local bands and if the band gets the most votes, they can get to play when the tour comes into their town!

**Naruto**: lets apply!

**Sakura**: whaaaaaaat! no ;-;

**Naruto**: why not sakura?

**Tenten**: yeah why not?

**Sakura**: I'm not good with performing live...being on stage

**Shikamaru**: we'll just record a song, post it and then see what happens

**Ino**: come on forehead!

**Sakura**: well...

* * *

wheee yay! chapter two is finished. :3 The song I used is Goin' Down by The Pretty Reckless!

Oh man I found so much grammar errors in the first chapter while reading it on my iPod, got up, turned the internet back on and fixed it so many times and it was 6 in the morning. x_x


	3. Don't be afraid to ask for help

So sorry for such a long delay. I've been going out a lot during my break. Happy New Years Eve, I'm just chilling at home, what are you doing/did? I've watched at least 7 movies straight. Like Stu from Rugrats, I've lost control of my life. Sorry if there are grammar mistake or parts that don't make sense, I've been working on this all day el oh el

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

There were a couple of things Sakura couldn't understand or didn't. First of all, why is she standing back stage of the school auditorium? Secondly, she can't believe she's even doing this.

Looking around she could see is some students running around and trying to get their things together. Sakura paced in circles waiting for someone to call her to get ready. She turned around to see Naruto who had tapped on her shoulder.

"We gotta go on soon, need to go to the washroom?"

.

.

.

"Thank you Busy Boys for that awesome performance! Alright, now put your hands together for… uh, excuse me for a second…" Hanabi, the MC also Hinata's younger sister, announced and went behind the stage curtains.

As Ino was tuning her bass one last time, she turned to see Hanabi calling her name.

"What's up Hanabi?"

"Uh, what's your band's name?"

"Oh! It's… wait," Ino turned back to the others, "guys… uh what's our band name?"

Naruto went into his thinking position and quickly said, "I've got an idea!"

.

.

.

As the curtains rise up, Sakura quickly shut her eyes because of the lights that were shining right at her. Clamping her left hand on the microphone, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"HEY KONOHA HIGH! Sorry about earlier but let's all give a BIG applause for SAKURA!"

Sakura quickly turned her head towards Naruto, covering the microphone and whispered harshly, "What are you doing Naruto!"

Before Sakura could ask again, she hears Shikamaru counting down and they began to play.

Sakura took a deep breath.

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back  
These words that hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm all right  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cause I'm not  
(No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not_

_And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who I would have been  
To be the one attached at all times to your hip  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm all right  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cause I'm not  
(No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not  
(No, I'm not)  
(No, I'm not)_

_I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm all right  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cause I'm not  
(No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not  
(No, I'm not)  
I'm not  
I'm not_

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back  
(So we just take it back)_

As they finished, Sakura took a bow as the curtains came to a close. The five were laughing and jumping as they grabbed their stuff and heard the clapping and cheering from the other side.

* * *

"So I was thinking... when do you guys want to record a single and put it up on the Deadly K site?" Tenten asked as she is helping Hinata chop some tomatoes.

"Maybe this afternoon or tomorrow," Shikamaru replied.

Hinata walked behind Tenten carrying a tray of lasagna and placed it down and said, "Well then, you guys better eat up, you got a long day ahead."

.

.

.

"Okay and there we go, all uploaded and everything is set."

As Ino refreshed the page, their band profile was up along with a snippet of their song, on the Deadly K site and everyone surrounded the computer.

"I guess all we gotta do now is wait and see who votes."

* * *

As days passed, it was the middle of May which meant exams were coming up in about a month. After getting home from yoga with Ino, Sakura dropped her bags on her bedroom floor and turned on her laptop. Going to the bathroom waiting for it to fully load, she washed up and changed out of her clothes into a pair of basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt. Quickly logging into her e-mail account, deleting some spam, and looked at some random newsletter. As she was about to log out, a new message appeared and clicked on it. It was from the Deadly K site telling her she got a message.

She went to the website, logged in and opened up the message but it was some person telling her to vote for them. Closing it, she went to her page, scrolling down to see a couple of comments on their song.

'awesome!'

'voting for you every day!'

'I LOVE IT! :D VOTED!'

'keep up the good work!'

'You should really improve on your vocals.'

Sakura frowned at the last comment but ignored it. Pressing play on her iTunes, turning the volume down a bit and laid down on her bed. When closing her eyes and after about 15 minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

"So the Flower Club will be meeting in room 316 instead of 301, so once again Flower Club will be meeting in room 316," there sounds of paper over the announcement, "And last but not least, good luck to everyone and their exams! Study study! So, have a good day Konoha High! Oh, wait we have one more announcement... okay! okay jeez Naruto you don't have to push! I'm going to tell Hinata!"

"Sorry Hanabi! Anyway, my peepz of K high, YOU BETTER VOTE FOR SAKURA ON THE DEADLY K SITE IN ORDER FOR US TO PLAY AT THE TOUR WHEN IT COMES TO TOWN THIS SUMMER! DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

_I want your loving_  
_ And I want your revenge_  
_ You and me could write a bad romance_

"H-hello?"

_"Saki? It's Tenten."_

"Hh-hey, what's up?"

Sakura slowly got up and leaned her back against her bed board.

_"You're not doing anything today right?"_

"Aa."

_"Great, meet at Hinata's house at 12!"_

"Sure, see you then."

_"Bye Saki!"_

After hanging up, Sakura placed her phone on the night table. Looking at the clock which was on top of her door frame, it read 9:45AM. Getting up and she rubbed her eyes. She did her usual morning routine and finally went downstairs to eat some breakfast that her parents had prepared.

"So honey, how's the music coming?" Mr. Haruno asked his daughter.

"It's going great. In about a week we'll find out if we won or not," Sakura replied and took a bite out of her toast which had a smiley face on it.

"Honey, whatever happens, happens. And just so you know we're here to support you."

"Dad! You've said it before, like a million times!" Sakura chuckled.

Putting his dish in the sink, Mr. Haruno kisses his wife and his daughter's forehead, and left for work. Watching her mother clean up the counter, Sakura drinks the rest of her orange juice and brought her plate and cup to the sink, and washes it.

"Honey, it's almost 12, go get ready. I'll be at the office so call me if anything."

"Alright mom, see you tonight."

.

.

.

Waiting outside the Hyuga manor, the door finally opens and Hinata smiled at the pink hair girl.

Both of the girls walked into the big living room and sat down with everyone.

"So what's up?" Sakura asked Tenten.

Before Tenten could answer, Ino interrupted her.

"SAKURA YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT WE-"

"WE WON WE WON! DATTEBAYO!"

Ino smacked the side of Naruto's head for interrupting her.

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!"

"YOU'RE A BLONDIE TOO!"

"Shut up both of you!" Hinata shouted causing everyone to stare at her.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto went over to his girlfriend and hugged her which made her blush.

"Alright, so let's go practice then?"

"No can do," Shikamaru announced.

"How come?" Sakura asked.

"My parents are fixing the lighting and crap, sorry guys."

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were laying down on the floor and everyone was quiet for awhile.

All of a sudden, Hinata cleared her throat to break the silence.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help you guys."


	4. Here we go!

So I woke up today and I usually check my e-mail on my iPod and when I saw it refreshing, I got so much messages from fanfiction and omg I was (and still!) happy when I saw some of the reviews you guys gave me! :D Thank you thank you! After I posted the last chapter, I fell asleep and slept for at least 12 hours LOL. I hope 2011 is good so far for all you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor any of the songs in this fanfic. :c

Oh and I have a special at the end for all of you wonderful people!

* * *

**Better Than Revenge  
**by sushicakes

* * *

It was the morning after Hinata had told them that she might know someone who could help them but Hinata is one of the most shyness people they know so… how does she know this person? Hinata had told everyone to be ready at 1 and they were going to be travel by the city train to Upper Konoha. Upper Konoha is known for some famous celebrities to be living at and the areas where the celebrities lived, is pretty secure by security, and it is about 2 hours away from downtown.

When everyone was finally at the train station, they purchased their tickets and had their instruments in a truck which was going to be sent to their destination.

Sakura rested the back of her head on the seat and closed her eyes for awhile. In front of her was Hinata who is sitting beside Naruto, who was by the window and in awe of the view as the train was moving. Ino and Tenten were looking at magazines and talking about random things, and Shikamaru took the whole bench and slept. **(A/N You know how the Harry Potter cabins are like? Yeah they look like that.)**

Only an hour has passed, Sakura could already hear Naruto complain about being hungry and she suggested that she'll go find some food for everyone.

Passing a couple of people, Sakura walked straight to the door that labeled 'Food'. Opening the door, she could see there was a counter and food on it. Grabbing a couple of instant ramen, apples, and a couple slices of pizza. Waiting in line to pay, she looks around and could see simple paintings and pictures on the walls and ceiling. Placing down her things, pulled out a 20 from her wallet and handed to the cashier, when the cashier gave her the change, Sakura placed it into her wallet. Grabbing the things that were placed into a bag, she puts back her wallet into her pocket and as she is walking towards the exit, someone bumped into her causing her to fall down but good thing the cashier wrapped the food good.

"Watch where you are going." said a cold voice.

.

.

.

"Sakura, are you okay? You keep rubbing your shoulder." Hinata asked.

Sakura chewed and swallowed her ramen and answered, "What? Oh, someone bumped into me and yeah."

"Oh, you're okay though?"

"Yeah."

When everyone finished their food, they all put the garbage into a bag and threw it into a trash bin. Everyone then rested a bit more until their stop came.

.

.

.

"This is so stupid! We can't even get a single taxi and when we do, some bitch takes it!"

"Stop whining troublesome woman..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Uh... nothing."

They waited for about 5 more minutes and then a limo appeared right in front of them and the driver got out of his side. He walked to the group.

"Miss Hinata?"

"Yes."

"This is your ride."

"The instruments have arrive yes?"

"Yes they have."

He went to a door and opened it up for everyone to go in. Ino, Tenten and Naruto was in awe as they entered in. Sakura's eyes were wide open and even Shikamaru's. Hinata laughed at them, thanked the driver and they were off.

* * *

"Wow, Hinata, I knew you were like rich but damn! THE HOUSE IS HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You mean MANSION!" Tenten shouted.

"Not even a mansion, A CASTLE!" Ino argued.

They've arrive at their destination and are now standing in front of the door to the mansion. Pressing the buzzer once more, the door opened revealing a guy with long brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata but they were in a pearl colour. He is about 5'8, Tenten is about the same height as he, and he is just wearing a t-shirt and sweats. As the group enter into the mansion, Hinata explained to everyone how she knew Neji, who is actually her cousin. Sakura could hear Ino and Tenten giggling in the back so she walked to them.

"What are you guys giggling about?"

"We're in Neji Hyuga's house! oh em gee!" Ino squealed and Tenten also squealed.

Sakura just sweat drop at the two. "So?"

"What do you mean _so_? He's one of the actors on Summer Glamorous! Eek!" Tenten whispered but the last part was a bit loud.

As the group and Neji sat down in the living room, everyone had introduced themselves and it was pretty quiet but there were sounds coming from the TV.

"So Neji, Ino and Tenten here are _big_ fans of yours."

"Shika!"

Ino hit her boyfriend's arm which caused him to fall. Tenten just laughed.

"Really now?" Neji asked, looking at Tenten which she noticed and blushed.

"Please excuse them Neji, they're always like that," Hinata said as she was facing the TV playing a video game with Naruto.

"It's alright. So when do you guys want to practice? Or we can walk around the mall strip." Neji asked.

"I say we practice and then go out. I'm sure Ino needs to do some shopping," Sakura replied and ate some popcorn from the bowl she was holding.

Ino's eyes widen as she heard the word 'shopping' and lunged herself to Sakura.

"SHOPPING FIRST!"

"No! Whenever we do, we end up home around 10."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Neji just sat there looking at Tenten laugh.

"Well, shall we go then?"

Neji lead them into a big room, almost as big as the living room they were in. They saw their things already all set up and Neji told them they can practice as loud as they can since the walls are sound proofed. Everyone thanked Neji, he and Hinata left them to practice.

.

.

.

The five have been practicing for about an hour and noticing the time, they decided to stop. Everyone is pretty satisfied with the results. Turning off everything and putting their instruments back into their cases, they went into the kitchen where Hinata and Neji were. Neji was at the table reading a script and Hinata was just reading a newspaper while a TV on the wall was turned on. When everyone finished eating some leftovers that Hinata had put together, they all went to get ready to go out to the mall strip.

* * *

The day had arrived.

Under a frame tent with a table in the middle. Ino is sitting beside Sakura and was putting on some sun screen on herself and Shikamaru's nose. She turned to Sakura and handed her the bottle of sunscreen. When she finished applying, she placed the bottle on the table for whoever needed it. Naruto came into view with his hair all soaked and was rubbing it with a towel.

"Man, it is so hot today!"

"You better dry your face well Naruto, you might get a bad sunburn and put some sunscreen on."

"Thanks Sakura."

Sakura looked at her watch and noticed that it was only noon and in about an hour, they were going to be on stage in front of, hopefully, a not so big crowd. She was nervous for sure but at the same time hoping that there will be people they knew that will be in the crowd or the people who had voted for them. She heard Naruto yelling and looked forward to see Tenten, Hinata and Neji coming their way with a couple of containers with food in it. As they settled down, they all ate.

.

.

.

"Hello Konoha! As you all may know, we always have our yearly contest for local bands and artists to play at Deadly K when it comes to town and well, let me introduce you to... SAKURA!"

Half of the audience was clapping and cheering, the other was just like 'who?'. As Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura walked up to the stage, there were some whistles from the crowd.

Shikamaru went to his girlfriend and whispered a bit harshly in her ears, "I told you not to wear this dress."

Ino turned to face him and replied, "It's freaking hot Shika and fyi, I'm wearing my volleyball shorts under. I mean look at Sakura."

Sakura heard what Ino had said and frowned. "Pig, you gave me this to wear."

"I know, it's good on you but did you have to put on the fishnet stockings?"

Sakura looked down and replied, "It looks better with it. Plus, it's in a nude colour, if it was black, I would look like a crazy pink hair hooker freak to these people."

"Enough chit-chat, we gotta play," Shikamaru lazily said.

"Shut up Shika! You started this!"

Sakura walked to the microphone, she recognized it as hers so at least she feel comfortable performing with her's not some sweaty used one.

"Hey everyone, I just want to say thank you to those who voted for us, for coming today to see all the popular bands and artists, and supporting everyone. I hope you guy enjoy our performance!"

(Sakura sings all the words and Shikamaru sings the words in brackets)

_Take me, I'm alive_  
_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_  
_But everything looks better_  
_When the sun goes down_

_I had everything_  
_Opportunities for eternity_  
_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love_  
_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time_  
_I look inside your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die_

Now the crowd was getting into it and even someone was crowd surfing._  
_

_Taste me, drink my soul_  
_Show me all the things_  
_That I shouldn't know_  
_And there's a blue moon on the rise_

_I had everything_  
_Opportunities for eternity_  
_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_  
_Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love_  
_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time_  
_I look inside your eyes_  
_(Burning in the light)_  
_Make me wanna die_

As the music was getting a bit slow, Sakura pulled out a lighter and raised it up as if she was at a rock concert._  
_

_I'll die for you, my love, my love_  
_I'll lie for you, my love, my love_  
_(Make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love_  
_(You make me wanna die)_  
_I'll die for you, my love, my love_  
_We'll burn up in the light_

Quickly putting the lighter back into her dress pocket as the music started to pick up again._  
_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_I'm burning in the light_  
_I look inside your eyes_  
_I'm burning in the light_  
_I look inside your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die_

As they finished, they played Goin' Down (chapter 2) and now the crowd was really getting into the music, even the ones who said they should get off the stage. They also played 'Here We Go Again' (chapter 3). During the whole time they played, they all had smiles or grinning. Sakura looked around a couple of times at her friends and at the front where the security was which Hinata and Neji were standing and watching them (they had backstage passes). Hinata was holding her DSLR camera and taking pictures and video of them playing. There were some girls who noticed Neji and well, tried to grab and kiss him.

When Sakura finished, she smiled and looked into the crowd which was two times bigger than it was before. There were a couple of people asking for more.

Sakura laughed as she held her mic near her mouth.

"Sorry guys, that's all! Thank you once again!"

* * *

"That was awesome you guys!"

Hinata ran to the five and were all in a group hug. Neji also congratulated them and some how ended up hugging Tenten who was sweating a bit. Everyone looked at the two. Tenten noticed Ino sending her 'ouu you loveeeee him' stare and quickly pushed Neji off her and gave him a embarrassed yet warm smile.

As they all were wiping off the sweat with a towel, they could see Akatsuki, a nation-wide famous punk-rock band walking towards them.

"Hey, nice job up there you guys," the leader singer, Itachi Uchiha said.

"Thanks." Sakura shyly replied as he approached them closer.

"The guys and I were talking and well, we were wondering, would you guys like to be one of our opening act for when we go on a small tour after DK ends?"

Naruto stared at him with his jaws opened and eyes widen. Sakura was just standing there still until she felt a nudge from Naruto.

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the artist here." Shikamaru replied yawning, he was getting sleepy.

"Artist? What? I thought we were a band," Sakura questioned and looked at her friends.

"Sakura, after Naruto announced your name at the talent show, everyone even us thought that maybe we should just have you as an artist," Ino answered.

"But I don't want-"

"You know you guys can give us your answer later. We gotta get on stage in 5." Itachi interrupting the pink hair girl.

Everyone looked at Sakura again and she called out at the other band.

"Sure, why not!"

* * *

"I'm going to murder you all." Sakura said as she was drying her hair.

"Why?"

"How come you guys didn't tell me?"

"Saki, we couldn't really come up with a name for the band and actually took Naruto's idea." Tenten answered.

"You guys suck."

Sakura threw a pillow at Tenten which Tenten threw it back but Sakura ducked and hit Ino in the face. Soon it started to be a pillow fight. It had been a long day and they were all finally getting to rest at Hinata's place. Neji couldn't come along since he had to film his scenes the next day. There were many questions Tenten was asked but she denied or avoided them.

"Oh come on Tenny, we know you loveeee him!" Ino pointed out.

"For the last time, I do not!" Tenten covered her face.

"Why not?" Hinata asked the girl.

"No offense Hinata but he's a celebrity, I mean... why would a guy like him like me?"

"Why not? Tenten you'd made an awesome girlfriend!" Sakura said.

"I play the drums which is rare for girls, hello!"

"Oh whatever Tenny, we all saw both of you flirting with each other when you thought we weren't looking."

Tenten blushed at that.

* * *

_super special preview~ whee!~ hehe_

"Okay, well we need someone who can direct and film the video..." Tenten turned around and pointed, "YOU!"

.

"HELLO SUNA! MY NAME IS SAKURA AND THIS IS INO, SHIKAMARU, TENTEN AND NARUTO! WE ARE ONE OF THE OPENING ACTS FOR AKATSUKI! SO WHY DON'T WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED?"

.

After they both apologized, Sakura slowly picked herself up but bumped her forehead on the guy's forehead and apologized again. As she looks up and rubbing her wide forehead, she could see a pair of dark onyx eyes which were staring into her emerald ones.


	5. Do you want to?

Oh silly me for not describing what Sakura and Ino wore (I'm too lazy to go back and edit hehe), Sakura was wearing like a peach coloured dress which had two straps and it was just about 2-3 inches above her knees. It's a bit loose so that's why she wore nude fishnet stockings. Ino wore a simple-summer like light purple dress with her v-ball shorts.

So how was everyone's first week of 2011 so far?

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Sakura went and sat down on a big couch beside Hinata. She look at Hinata who was deleting some pictures off her camera which was plugged into her laptop. She could see the pictures she had taken of them at the Deadly K tour. Sakura smiled at herself for looking pretty awesome on the stage.

A week has passed after the Deadly K tour had ended and now the gang (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru) are heading towards Suna for their first opening act for Akatsuki. At first it seemed too unreal because first of all, they got to perform at Deadly K and now a famous band has asked them to join them in their mini summer tour! After about two days, they arrived and went up to their hotel rooms. They had gotten one of the suites thanks to Itachi.

.

.

.

_I want your loving_  
_ And I want your revenge_  
_ You and me could write a bad romance_

Still asleep in her bed, Sakura tried to ignore her phone thinking it was just her alarm but picking it up, it was actually a call.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning, it's Itachi."_

"Oh, morning."

_"Are you guys ready for tonight?"_

"Yeah. Everyone's pretty dead right now."

_"Got in late?"_

"Yeah, around I think, 3 in the morning."

Itachi chuckled on the other line. **(A/N ITS THE END OF THE WORLD anyway back to the story...)**

_"Alright, if you can get everyone up, meet us downstairs in about an hour. We're treating you guys to lunch."_

"Oh okay sure and thank you so much! See you soon!"

_"Hey hey, no problem. See ya."_

Hanging up the phone, Sakura stood up and looked around the room. She began to walk around waking everyone up. Ino was mumbling about some bitch stealing her credit card, Tenten said something about kissing, Hinata easily got up without any problems so did Shikamaru but he complained it was too troublesome.

Now we have Naruto.

Everyone took turns trying to wake him up but nothing worked until Hinata whispered something into his ear, causing him to jump up into a fighting stance and waving his fist in the air.

"WHO IS IT? WHO DARES TO TOUCH MY HINATA? _WHOOOOOO_?"

_bonk_

Naruto turned and saw Ino who had thrown an orange at his head.

"Get ready, Itachi and the others are treating us to lunch."

* * *

After having lunch with the Akatsuki, everyone got to know each other more.

Itachi - lead singer and guitar  
Kisame - bass and does back up vocals  
Deidara - drums  
Sasori - rhythm guitar  
Tobi - keyboards, piano, synthesizers

There was also Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu who are their roadies whenever they go on tour and play at local shows.

Now back at their suite, they were all getting ready to go down to the stadium for a rehearsal for the show tonight. Walking into the stadium, it was pretty huge. Itachi had even mentioned that it was a sold out show so they better be prepared for anything.

As Deidara announced over PA system in the stadium that the show is going to begin, the crowd chanting grew louder as the stage went black and the five went on the stage quickly and seconds later, a light shined on Sakura.

"HELLO SUNA! MY NAME IS SAKURA AND THIS IS INO, SHIKAMARU, TENTEN AND NARUTO! WE ARE ONE OF THE OPENING ACTS FOR AKATSUKI! SO WHY DON'T WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED?"

The crowd went into an uproar and getting excited as they started to play.

* * *

For about two weeks, the gang had tour with Akatsuki, there were days they had off since another band was also an opening act. So now they were all just lounging around in a three bedroom hotel room. There was a smell of dinner being freshly made and as they all sat at the table, they talked about what had happened the last two weeks.

"Man, I still can't believe we haven't been to a beach!"

"We were at a beach yesterday," Teten stated.

"Yeah but we were playing a show." Ino frowned.

Tenten just rolled her eyes. Taking a bite from his rice, Neji (who had a three day vacation) spoke up. "What are you going to plan to do after this ends?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, have you guys thought about like making a music video or like maybe an album?"

"Music video..." Tenten said quietly in wonder, "that sounds like a good idea but we have a problem."

Everyone looked at her.

"We're going to need someone who can direct and film the video..." Tenten turned around and pointed, "YOU!"

When Tenten turned to Hinata, she dropped her chopsticks but one flew almost hitting Neji who was sitting in front of her. The girl widen her eyes.

"Whaaa... w-why me?"

Sakura looked at Hinata, smiled and said, "You're perfect. You took such great pictures of us whenever we were playing and even the videotaping!"

"Yeah! You don't even need some fancy dancey camera!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata blushed at her boyfriend.

"Guys, it's just a hobby of mine and... I just want to capture all of these moments."

"Too bad missy, we got a music video to plan."

Next thing they know, Sakura had dragged Hinata into one of the bedrooms and finally got Hinata to agree.

* * *

Being back at Upper Konoha, Neji managed to get a section of the neighborhood he lives in in order they could film some of the video. Ino was applying some make up on Sakura as they waited for Hinata and Shikamaru set up the equipment. They've decided that to not have some super big budget video but a self made yet looks professional.

Ino had straighten Sakura's hair, messed it up a bit afterward but with her hair long, it looks fine. When Sakura looked in the mirror, she's just always amazed on how Ino can make her emerald eyes pop. Also applying just eyeliner and mascara on herself, Ino and Sakura walked to one of the guest bedrooms and there were many clothing lying on the bed even on the carpet.

Picking up a black thin v-neck t-shirt, blue jean shorts and a pair of Converse, Sakura changed into it. Ino puts on a off-shoulder purple sweater and paired it with black shorts and black flats. Tenten had already on her outfit which is a Rolling Stones t-shirt with her pajama shorts (but it's in black so it'll look like shorts anyway) since well, she's mostly sitting the whole time. Naruto is wearing a soft orange colour t-shirt with jeans and Vans, Shikamaru is wearing a plain green t-shirt also with jeans and Vans.

Walking outside to the neighborhood street, everything had been set up. Hinata explained to Sakura that she would like her to just walk down the street while mouthing the words as Neji blasts the music, later it would then cut into her walking into Neji's house which there are some extras that are usually on Summer Glamorous, agreed to volunteer. All of them were wearing black, most with just t-shirts and pants, and some with flowy/draping-like dresses. They were to be represented as like 'creatures of the night' kind of thing. Later she would walk through the garden, which she then enters a shed. Inside the shed scene, the band will be performing together but this is filmed in an empty guest bedroom **(A/N You know Paramore's Ignorance video where they are like in that small closet? Yeah, pretty much it'll look like that in the shed scene lol)**. At the end, they were just going to put some of the clips and maybe outtakes together.

Making sure everything is in place one last time, Hinata picks up her camera that has 16-365mm wide angle lens attached and told Sakura walk down the road and stand somewhat in the middle about 7 feet away from Neji's house. As Hinata stood 1 feet in front of the pink hair girl, Hinata gives a thumbs up to Neji who then pressed play for the music.

"ACTION!"

* * *

After nearly five hours of filming, Sakura could finally relax but everyone was sleeping over at Neji's for the night. There was also some talks about how they were going to get the video out and promote themselves. Shikamaru later during dinner got a call from Itachi ask if they would like to get together for lunch again to meet a couple of people and they all agreed.

As everyone was sound asleep, Hinata and Sakura was in one room (because Neji didn't really trust her to be with Naruto lol), Shika and Ino in one, Tenten in one room (apparently she kicks in her sleep), and Neji was in his own. When Tenten finished washing her face, closing the down slightly behind her, she walked back to her room and saw Neji walking towards her way.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Neji asked.

"S-sure."

Walking into Neji's room, she could see the walls were painted in a nice tan colour and a king size bed. She also saw pictures of his whole family, including one picture of a young Neji and Hinata smiling. She turned her attention back at Neji.

"What's up?"

"You're really pretty, you know," he said out of nowhere, he couldn't even believe what he just said.

"Oh, I... uh what? No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," he said softly and reached to grab her hand, and held it for awhile.

He could feel Tenten gripping his hand and she flashed him a warm smile.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"No."

* * *

As they arrived at Stu 88, the gang along with Neji were lead by a hostess and they could already see Akatsuki sitting down along with two other people they haven't met. They introduced themselves as Pain (or Pein if you want to call him that) and Konan. They are the managers of Akatsuki and run a small recording studio which produced their music. As everyone wished ordering what they wanted, Sakura excused herself to go to the lady's room.

As she walked into the hallway that lead to the washroom, her phone vibrated she looked for it in one of her pockets but not noticing where she was walking, she and another person bumped into each other. After they both apologized, Sakura slowly picked herself up but bumped her forehead on the guy's forehead and apologized again. As she looks up and rubbing her wide forehead, she could see a pair of dark onyx eyes which were staring into her emerald ones.

Snapping out of it, Sakura apologized again. The guy says it's okay, but there was something in his voice, somewhere Sakura had heard it before. Sakura looked how hair black hair was sticking up a bit in the back with side bangs in front. He was pale looking but is really good looking.

_'His voice... sounds like the guy who bumped into me a few weeks ago... nah it couldn't be... could it?'_

.

.

.

Walking back into the dinning hall, Sakura sat back down at her seat which Ino was on her right and Hinata on her left. As the food quickly arrived to their huge table Sakura stood up and reached over for the water which was in a pitch. Looking up, she could see the same guy whom she bumped into a couple of minutes ago. Seeing as Itachi had noticed her staring, he cleared his throat.

"Silly me. Sakura, this is Sasuke, my foolish little brother."

"Hi."

"Hn."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Who on Earth has fucking pink hair? Maybe she's those stupid teenagers rebelling against her parents but her emerald eyes he stared into earlier which are beautiful and makes him somehow want to get to know her.

As everyone talked and some had small conversations, Konan had asked Sakura and the others about their next move with their music.

"Well, Hinata here is finishing up with the video and we're trying to make some demos now to send out to recording companies," Sakura paused for a second taking a sip from her water, "hopefully, we'll get signed or something."

"Is this something you think you'd do for awhile or a lifetime thing?"

"We do have our very first goals which is to complete school, go to college and be successful in what we want to do in our life... if music isn't what we want to do."

Konan raised an eyebrow, "Really now? What are each of your goals?"

Sakura said she wants to become a doctor, Ino a fashion designer, Tenten wants to become a self-defense teacher for young women, Hinata wants to do something in the film industry, Naruto maybe wants to run a ramen stand or even go for the Hokage title, and Shikamaru wants to become a math teacher.

Knoan nodded and smiled at them as they explained what they wanted to be, before she said anything, she took a sip from her wine glass. "You know, we're looking for an artist to join our family, meaning our recording company, how about it?"

"Wait, you want us, to join you guys and that we would have a-"

"Yup, a recording contact," Konan happily said.

"Oh my God."

.

.

"HEY FOREHEAD, GET YO BUTT DOWN HERE ASAP!" Ino yelled from downstairs.

"Alright alright hold you ponytail, sheesh."

"You've got your notebook?"

"Check."

"Alrighty, let's go, everyone else is already at the studio!"

.

.

After a long day of recording, Sakura went to the local supermarket to pick up some stuff. There were some ramen that Naruto had found the other day and now was wondering where he could find it, and seeing as Sakura was heading towards the supermarket anyway, she says she'll try to find some. As she was leaving a store, straight up ahead of her, there was Sasuke walking towards her way with his earphones plugged into his ears. She noticed him looking up and he also saw her. The pink hair girl waved at him and surprisingly he waved back.

"Hey, what are you doing out late?"

"Oh, I just went to buy some stuff and Naruto wanted this ramen."

"I see."

Insert awkward silence for about a minute. hehe

"Hn. You should get back, the other might be worried."

"What? Oh right yeah! See yea, Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah."

As Sakura began to walk away holding the reuseable bag, Sasuke also turns around and quickly walked right behind her. "Wait," he paused for a second and scratched the back of his head, "Um, I was wondering... do you want to go out sometime?"

* * *

Hello hello again. I would have put another preview but my mind has been everywhere this whole week and couldn't think straight, so I am very sorry. ;-; Also, thank you guys so much once again for the lovely reviews! :D

Oh lookie, Sasuke has arrived in the story! ouuuuuuuuuu

.

.

_This is just a very short preview from my new story I was working on today. :) I'm going to be editing it and then hopefully around 9PM EST, I'll publish it.  
_

Not turning around and still standing where she is, she replied, "You know how I am so excited for our date this weekend? Especially when you said it was going to be special..." This time she slowly turned around and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks with her sleeve, "I didn't eat for days so I can just look pretty for you."


	6. Then you took me by surprise

I'm going to just clear some things up in a recap and if you have any other questions or whatever, please feel free to ask along with your review or whatever. My head is still like everywhere so sorry if last chapter and this does not make sense or what so ever.

a little info on characters: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Shikamaru are 16 while Sasuke and Neji are 17. Most of the Akatsuki guys are 20-23.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

_Quick recap_

After breaking up with her cheating boyfriend, Sakura was asked by Shikamaru to join him, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto just to make music for fun. Soon Sakura found herself writing down lyrics to express how she felt or just playfully lyrics. After applying on contest for a spot at the Deadly K tour when it came to town, they won and performed. Being at the Deadly K tour, they met Akatskui which Itachi, the lead singer had asked them if they would like to be one of their opening acts in a small tour they were be going on after DK. Due to Shikamaru's parents fixing up the garage, they didn't have anywhere else to practice but thanks to Hinata's cousin, Neji, who lives in Upper Konoha and he's a teen actor on Summer Glamorous, they have this huge room to practice in whenever they like to. Good thing the walls are sound proofed.

Having Hinata help them make a simple music video nothing too extreme that would cost them a lot of money, they finished and are now sending a couple of them out to TV stations. After meeting Akatsuki's roadies and managers, they were asked if they would like to sign with them into their small independent recording company. They agreed and soon found themselves at the studio recording songs at their own pace. Knowing that they won't be finishing the album by the end of the summer, now they are going to just relax until school begins again.

Hinata and Naruto are in a relationship and so are Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji are dating, and as for Sakura, one of the hottest teen actor who is also on Summer Glamorous, named Sasuke had asked her out because he wants to get to know her and she seems very interesting.

_End of recap_

* * *

_Two weeks before school starts_

Sakura woke up to a sound from downstairs, she had slept over at Ino's. Walking downstairs, she could see Ino on the floor looking for something she probably have dropped. "What are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked up from where she was but hit forehead on a knob of one of the drawers, "Sorry what?"

"What are you looking for?" Sakura repeated.

"Oh, I dropped the index card with the instructions on how to make pancakes, help me."

As Sakura also got down to the floor and helped Ino look for the card, as Sakura moved near the counter, she noticed an orange card with the words 'pancake' on top. Picking it up, she walks to Ino who was still looking, tapped on her shoulder and handed her the card.

"Oh thank you! Okay now sit down, drink some juice while I prepare some breakfast," Ino said as she went back to whatever she was doing before losing the recipe.

Flipping through the morning newspaper, Sakura could hear the sounds of the pancakes cooking. Ino talked about how they were going to be in school soon.

"It's ridiculous, maybe we should get like _super_ famous and like not go to school anymore."

"That's stupid."

"Well, think about it. One, we get to have even more time to do whatever we want and secondly, you don't have to see Sai's cheating face."

Pouring some maple syrup onto the pancakes that were done, Sakura thought about that.

* * *

The next day, Sakura slept most of her morning sleeping until 3 in the afternoon. When she finally did get up, she did her usual morning routine but ate something small before she got ready for tonight. Her date with Sasuke! She still couldn't believe it. He, _SASUKE_ had asked _HER_ out, out of all the pretty girls in the city-no, WORLD! A girl with pink hair! After Sasuke had asked her out, out of the blue, he walked her back to Neji's and as he left, Sakura was still speechless, and hey even a little bit starstruck. Later on that night, Sakura tried not to giggle at what had happened and didn't even tell anyone about it.

Noticing the time, the girl runs up to her room and starts pulling out a couple of clothing. Jeans were okay but apparently it's going to be hot this evening, so those are a no. Short? Nah, didn't feel like it. Sakura pulled out a cute short jumper that Ino had given to her but threw it to the pile where the other clothes were. She found a pair of pink flats that are unworn so she put those aside, she also grabbed a small brown satchel bag and found a dress with a black tank top that is connected to a floral skirt and a small bow on the side.

Trying on the things she had picked out and looked in the mirror, she noticed something was missing. Heading over to her jewelry area, she looked through her rings, bracelets and necklaces. She reached for a small bicycle charm on a thin silver chain, walked back to her full length mirror and smiled.

"Perfect."

.

.

Walking down the stairs after her mom had told her there was someone at the door for her, she said bye to her mom who was in her office doing some work. Opening the door, she could see Sasuke in a white, grey, black flannel with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans, and a pair of Vans. She noticed his sunglasses were in his flannel pocket. Sakura blushed a bit when she saw him hanging on her door frame especially when he flashed her a smirk. "Ready?"

Arriving at Konoha Shoppe, they were seated near the back and away from the windows, Sasuke told Sakura that he didn't want to be caught by the paparazzi while they were eating and she nodded in agreement. She knew the consequences by just looking at magazines with pictures taken of celebrities at their worst moments or "allegedly" dating someone. As they got their drinks and small basket of bread, Sasuke looked at his menu and Sakura's was closed, she knew want she wanted since her big brother always took her here either after school or on birthdays.

"Not hungry?"

"Oh no, I mean I know what I want."

"Been here before?"

"A lot actually," she replied and took a sip from her water.

Their waiter came back and took their orders. Sakura ordered melted parmesan cheese with tomato sauce over grilled chicken and it comes with Caesar salad on the side. Sasuke had ordered bowtie pasta with tomato sauce on top, vegetables on the side and extra tomatoes. About 20 minutes later, their food came and they dug in. Sakura was in heaven as she was eating her dish, she tried not to show it on her face like she usually would when she came here with her brother. She looked at Sasuke's dish and saw nearly almost all of his tomatoes were gone and there were A LOT to begin with.

"How's your food?" she asked him.

"Good, you?"

"Same."

As the waiter came around to their table and refilled their glasses, Sakura asked Sasuke to tell her more about himself.

"I was born and raised here in Konoha, just a couple minutes up from downtown, I left school at 14 because of some bullies, and my mom home-schooled me for awhile until her bakery was finished renovating. My father said I either go back to school or get a tutor. I chose a tutor but he wasn't much happy about it," he paused for a second to take a drink from his water, "then I was almost 16, Itachi showed me this flyer for some casting for a new show, got hired, still being tutored to get my diploma, and well here I am."

"Wow that's... I can't imagine bullies even bullying you though."

"It was stupid. Some chick spread a false rumor that I had kissed her and her boyfriend threatened me and shit."

"That's stupid," she said taking another bit of her food.

Sasuke looked at the pink hair girl who was enjoying her chicken, truthfully it looked very yummy in his eyes also and asked her, "How about you?"

"Me? I'm boring." Sakura waved her hand in front of her.

"No, really I want to know."

Looking into his eyes, she knew she couldn't resist rejecting him. "Okay okay fine. My hair is natural, it was more red I guess when I was born but it turned into this. My dad has silverly-black hair and my mom has a bit of red in hers. My brother is away in college right now, I also have two adopted siblings, a sister and brother. I go to Konoha High and I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, that piece of shit," she said and mumbled the last part but Sasuke heard it.

"Definitely a piece of shit."

"I mean I don't understand why he would have done such a thing! Ridiculous I say and he thinks I could just forgive him with a stupid apology. I would have ended up giving him _everything_... every..."

Sakura dropped her fork onto her plate and is now tearing up a bit from all of the memories that had came back, talking about Sai. Next thing she knew it, Sasuke got up from his seat and sat down beside the crying girl, and wrapped an arm around her. She opened her watery eyes and reached for a napkin to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry..."

Resting her head on his shoulder, they stay like that for awhile until they were ready to go. The funny thing was that Sasuke didn't have a problem letting her get close to him like this.

.

.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked to the small pier which was beside the restaurant and saw an ice cream cart. The old lady who was selling ice cream told them they are such a cute couple. Sakura blushed at that and could have sworn Sasuke had blushed a bit also. Being cool at this little awkward situation, he asked her what would she like and she pointed to the cute strawberry sticker. As they paid and thanked the old lady, the two walked down to the beach. They walked past two bonfires that were happening and a couple of guys playing football. Sakura took a lick from her ice cream and asked Sasuke why he didn't get any.

"I don't like sweets."

"Oh, I see."

They found a spot and sat down on the cool sand. Sakura looked up to the sky and noticed there were some stars tonight. Finishing her ice cream, she wiped her mouth and turned her head towards Sasuke.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said softly.

"It's okay, really."

She nodded.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?" _'Oh man, the way he says my name oh my god I sound like some fan girl.'_

"How come you aren't like those fan girls?"

_'YOU THINK I'M A FAN GIRL?'_ "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You didn't like freak out when I asked you out."

_'Oh trust me, I so did.'_ "Well, I kind of did... but I mean, I totally don't see you as some hot piece of meat."

"Hot piece of meat...?" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well look at your fan girls, they like you because you're hot, I have to admit to that too. You're just like every other muggle but who happens to be famous."

"Thanks."

They stayed quiet after that for about five minutes until Sasuke spoke. "Did you just call me a muggle?"

"I, oh I didn't noticed. Sorry kind of got Harry Potter on my mind." Sakura laughed as she said that.

"Really now? Who do you think you are? _Voldemort_?"

"You said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name!" Sakura gasped when he said Voldemort's name.

"So are you or are you not him?" He was getting closer to her face.

"Maybe?"

Next thing Sakura knew it, Sasuke gently tackled her down onto the cool sand and tickled her sides. Trying to grasp for some air while laughing, Sakura got up and ran away from him even though sand were getting into her flats. She could hear him running right behind her and when he finally caught up to the pink hair girl, he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

.

.

After saying thanks to Sasuke for a wonderful night, Sakura slowly closed the door as he is still standing outside. Hearing the sound of the door closing and her footsteps going upstairs, Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all, especially since she's not like the fan girls.

* * *

gah okay so there we go, chapter 6! Oh man, in order for me to even finish this chapter, I actually wrote some parts down on a legal/notepad. Oh yeah, for those who want like a visual of what Sakura wore, you can check it out on my profile, I left a link. :)

I was out yesterday in the snow. **SNOW!** There was finally some snow here and I really want to go sledding soon! :c

.

.

Here's what to come for chapter 7

- back to school

- good old school drama

- and a couple of other things. :)


	7. Surprise, surprise

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

_"So I'll call you later?"_

"Okay."

As Sakura was about to take the phone away from her ear, Sasuke spoke again.

_"Hey... I miss you."_

Sakura gripped the phone tighter in her right hand and replied softly into it, "I miss you too Sasuke."

_"Now go have fun with the girls."_

Sakura giggled. "I will. Bye Sasuke."

_"Bye Sakura."_

.

.

After getting off the phone with Sasuke, Sakura got dressed up and went down to the mall to meet up with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Spotting them in front of _Heart_, a clothing store, she quickly walked towards them and the three also spotted her.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten waved at the pink hair girl.

"YOU'RE LA-" Ino shouted but her mouth got covered by Hinata's hands though it caused a couple of people to look.

"Sorry! I was on the phone all morning."

"No wonder! I've been calling for hours," Tenten said.

"Are you talking to a boy? Oh my God, you are, aren't you? _SAKURA!_" Ino said nearly shrieking at the fact that her best friend had finally moved on.

The four moved into the store and walked around, picking up some things as they talked over the blasting music.

"Who's this boy, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"He's- I mean, no one!"

"Look at her! She's blushing!"

"I am not!"

Sakura covered her face which was pretty visible that she was blushing. As Ino and Tenten kept on teasing Sakura, Hinata tries her best to stop them but also tried to find out how this boy was. Trying on the clothes and giving each other feedbacks, they purchased the ones they wanted, went off to other stores and repeated the same process. Since the mall had everything, they also went into a store to buy school supplies. They also saw some of their fellow students in their grade and they were also shopping and hanging out.

Stopping by the food court to grab some lunch, Sakura noticed some people were staring at them but realized it was probably her hair colour. Picking at her fried noodles with her fork, Ino and Tenten finally came back with their food on a tray and settled down. As the four ate they talked about things from clothing, what's on TV, their music and school.

"So are you guys ready for another year of boredom?" Ino asked.

"As long as I get to see you guys, I'm all good."

"What about Neji?"

"We're still trying to figure out a schedule to see each other," Tenten replied, blushing.

"Don't worry Tenten, when my family has gatherings, I'll make sure you know," Hinata spoke.

"Really, why's that though?"

"Well, Neji is my cousin after all..."

"OH!"

Sakura laughed at Tenten's silliness but it soon died down, reminding herself that she was basically in the same situation as her. Her and Sasuke never really talked about setting up schedules to see each other or even had _the talk_. Quickly putting on a smile on her face to cover up what she had just felt, the four continued their day with more shopping and finally heading home near dinner time.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Argh... one more minute..."

BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"OH COME ON!"

Tossing her covers off her body, Sakura stretches her arms and legs, and yawns. She knew that if she was to stay in bed for another second, she'll end up being late for school. As usual, she does her morning routine and when she finished, she goes downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Eating it for awhile and watching the morning news on TV, Sakura hears her phone vibrate along with a personalized ringtone.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only girl in the world..._

"Sasuke! Good morning!"

_"Yes, I am the only girl in the world. Morning to you too."_

Sakura giggled at his silliness and the calling tone (A/N I forgot what it's called) that people hears when they call her. "I thought you had an early shoot?"

_"I'm on my break."_

"Cool."

_"Don't you have school?"_

"What? Oh yeah, in about-" Sakura stops for a second and noticed the time, "OH SHOOT! I should leave in 15 minutes or else I'll be late."

_"You better hurry."_

"I'll call you back in a bit?"

_"Sure."_

Reaching her room and hanging up on Sasuke, Sakura threw on a purple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing her cell phone and small wallet, walked back downstairs and slipped on a pair of black flats. Picking up her speed, she finally reached her usual bus stop and right in time, the bus came. Showing the driver her bus pass, she sat down beside an old lady and pulled out her phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

It rung and rung for about two minutes and as she was about to hang up, she heard Sasuke's voice.

_"Sorry about that."_

"It's okay. How's the filming going?"

_"Had to take a couple of takes but it's good."_

"That's great."

_"Sakura?"_

"Yeah?"

_"What's that noise?"_

"Oh! I'm on the bus and well, there's always these very talkative girls," she replied and whispered the last part.

_"Hn."_

For about 15 minutes of the bus ride, Sakura told Sasuke about the first day of school routines and other things that had happened to her. As she talked, on the other line, Sasuke was listening to every word she had to say even though he needed to get back to filming. The manager came and told him to get off the phone, Sakura heard it also.

"Hey... you should go. I'm sorry."

_"Don't be."_

After saying their byes, Sakura hung up and felt a bit sad. _'Ah, don't worry, be happy! Maybe talk to Tenten about this?'_ Sakura thought about this many times but never really got the courage to speak up. Getting off her stop, she puts on a smile and walks in and into the cafeteria after waiting in line. Telling the person at the first desk, she was then told to move to her assigned homeform and had gotten her timetable and is pretty satisfied.

**Semester 1**

Period 1 - English

Period 2 - Math

Period 3 - Lunch

Period 4 and 5 - Medical Studies

**Semester 2**

Period 1 - Internet

Period 2 - Photography

Period 3 - Lunch

Period 4 - Hospitality

Period 5 - Guitar

.

.

Walking out of the school building, Sakura walked towards the usual spot where all of her closest friend met in the morning, lunch and after school. As she is waiting for everyone else so they could go eat some brunch or walk around until lunch time, she could hear foot steps coming towards her, thinking it was either Shikamaru or Hinata since their steps are more calm and quiet like the ones that were headed towards her direction, Sakura turns around just to see Sai standing right there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

"How was your summer?"

"Good," she replied nicely. _'Pretty awesome actually, since you're gone... until now. Asshole.'_

There was a moment of silence between the two until he spoke up again, "I've been thinking about you all summer."

"I see." Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

"I know I hurt you..."

"No really," she said sarcastically.

"I was just wondering maybe if you'd like to go out on a date?"

"Sai-"

"Her answer is no."

Sakura looked around to see who had interrupted her and saw Shikamaru standing right behind Sai and had his hands in his pockets.

Sai turned his front towards Shikamaru. "Nara, leave us alone."

"Sai, do not-"

"What did you say?" Shikamaru said and he seemed to be getting pissed.

"Leave us alone."

"No because she's my friend and like a sister, so _**you**_ leave her alone."

Sai snickered. "Tch. Since when are you in charge of her?"

As Sai moved forward to be face to face with Shikamaru looking as if he was going to push him back or something, Sai was all of a sudden pushed away from Shikamaru and his back hit hard on the field's fence. Shikamaru and Sakura stood back at what had just happened.

"He's not but I am."

* * *

OHHH CLIFFY!

Why am I all of a sudden hyper.

Review? :D


	8. Now that you're gone

Oh man oh man I was suppose to post this around 8PM EST but I was caught up in something but here we go!

**Disclaimer~** Me no own any songs used in this chapter and other chapters. AND NARUTO! :c

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

"Shizune, is it bad?" Sakura asked.

"No, just a little bit of bruising and bleeding but you'll be okay."

Shizune took out a band-aid and place it over Gaara's palm who was sitting beside Sakura in the nurse office. It had a smiling cartoon panda on it. Sakura giggled at that and he just stared at it. After that, they walked out of the school nurse's room, walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Eh, Gaara how come you're back so soon? I thought you had another semester to go," Sakura asked.

"There's a flood in most of the lecture rooms and the electricity is out."

"Oh, so what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

Sakura giggled, smiled and lunged herself on her big brother. "At least I have my big brother home now! YAY!"

"Oh great and I thought the _horror_ era was over," he sarcastically replied.

Sakura playfully punched him on the arm, the two walked back to the spot and saw everyone was there.

* * *

The gang including Gaara walked to Pathway, an Asian casual restaurant, for lunch after ordering their meals, Sakura introduced everyone to her brother.

"Wait, you're Sakura's _older_ brother? You look 12!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried and hit the blond on the head. Hinata just sat there beside her boyfriend and giggled.

"Naruto, you don't want to end up like Sai," Shikamaru lazily said.

Sakura smiled at that. They had told everyone what had happened and Ino was super happy about it.

_Flashyback~_

_"Leave us alone."_

_"No because she's my friend and like a sister, so **you** leave her alone."_

_Sai snickered. "Tch. Since when are you in charge of her?"_

_As Sai moved forward to be face to face with Shikamaru looking as if he was going to push him back or something, Sai was all of a sudden pushed away from Shikamaru and his back hit hard on the field's fence. Shikamaru and Sakura stood back at what had just happened._

_"He's not but I am."_

_Removing her hands from her face at what just happened, she ran to Shikamaru. "Oh my God, Shikamaru are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, are you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Sakura looked at his hands for any injures or whatsoever, there were none. "What the Hell just happened?"_

_Shikamaru shook his head. "No but something red flew by."_

_'Red?' Sakura looked away from Shikamaru and saw a boy with short red hair standing near Sai, almost as if he was hovering over him. Her eyes widen due to the fact that she could recgonize that red hair anywhere._

_"GAARA!"_

_The red head boy didn't turn around at the sound of Sakura's voice and walked forward to Sai and picked him up from the collar of his shirt, shoved him against the fence once more. __"Do not mess with Sakura or her friends, or else you'll have to go through me."_

_"As if your threats mean anything!" Sai pushed Gaara off him hard causing Gaara to fall back and injured his palm. Getting up quickly, Gaara did the same thing again but this time had his hand was wrapping around really close to Sai's throat._

_"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Gaara angrily asked._

_"Who cares?" Sai spat and was taking very deep breaths that felt short._

___Gaara finally let go, dropped Sai's body onto the ground and visible marks were appearing near Sai's throat, and then Gaara proudly said, _"I'm her big brother."

_End of flashyback~_

As the group ate their lunch, Naruto asked Gaara about University of Suna since he heard the cooking course there is great. Nodding his head as Gaara spoke, Naruto seemed to be very excited now about applying soon to University of Suna. As the waiter cleared off their dishes, they were all given the dessert menu to look at. Everyone agreed on the four small size scoop ice cream in a bowl. Only eight minutes after they ordered, the bowls came out for everyone.

Naruto and Hinata are sharing a chocolate and vanilla. Tenten got green tea, so did Gaara. Shikamaru got plain vanilla and Ino got strawberry, mango, and two scoops of caramel hazelnut. Sakura's bowl was all strawberry.

Taking a spoon of her ice cream, licking it off the plastic spoon, the sweet cool strawberry taste landed on her tongue. It gave Sakura those memories again from her first date with Sasuke. She smiled. As everyone ate quietly but knowing everyone, there was a bit of shouting coming soon. Sakura eyed Shikamaru's spoon slowly reaching over to Ino's bowl but it seemed like she hasn't noticed since she and Tenten are talking face to face. As his spoon was about to touch the mango, Ino swats Shikamaru's spoon away causing the spoon to fly across the table and hitting Naruto on the forehead.

"Wha? What just happened?" Naruto asked, rubbed his forehead and looked around.

"My stupid boyfriend here was trying to steal my ice cream!" Ino shouted and hit her boyfriend on the arm.

"Ow... how troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"So you hit me with a spoon!"

"It's plastic blondie!"

"SO? IT HURTS!"

"WHATEVER!"

"HEY!"

Gaara turned to his sister and nudged her. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

Soon the commotion died down, they finished their dessert and went to pay. Leaving the restaurant, the gang stood outside of the place but then walked a bit and talked about where to go for the rest of the day. Some suggested to just walk around the city, go shopping (coughInocough), sit on a hill and watch the clouds, or go to the movies. Sakura liked each of the suggestions, she thought about something for them to do also and then it clicked.

"Hey, how about we go to the beach?"

.

.

After everyone agreed to go to the beach, they hurried back to their own places to get stuff ready. Sakura and Gaara walked into their house and upstairs to their own rooms. She had noticed that Gaara's stuff were already in his room.

Sakura pulled out her summer tote bag and threw in her sun screen, a light medium size towel, extra t-shirt and a pair of shorts, wallet and phone.

She took off her jeans and v-neck and replaced it with her swimming not-so skimpy bikini top, short shorts, a loose t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Tying her pink hair into a bun, she grabbed her bag and knocked on Gaara's door, there was no answer. Walking down stairs he was in the kitchen wearing the same blue t-shirt and basketball shorts instead of jeans. He walked over to her.

"A water bottle for me and you."

.

.

"Shika! Move it to the left... no right... no too much! No- okay yes!" Ino moved from the spot she was standing on and ran over to Shikamaru who was fixing the beach umbrella. She kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you hon-"

"Do not say that."

"What? Honeybu-"

Before she could finish, he kissed her on the lips. Ino turned away, blushed and mumbled, "Asshole."

"Troublesome..."

Sakura and Gaara finally spotted their friends and walked on the cool sand to put their stuff down where they had set up. Sakura sat down with the girls while the boys were playing a small game of football.

"How does it feel to have your brother home?" Tenten asked.

"Great. Sucks he can't finish his semester," Sakura answered and laid on her back on the huge towel.

It must have been hours but only felt like only an hour as the four chilled on the spot, talked and hoped that this school year would be great, and time to time they would look up to see what the guys where doing. It looks like they had stopped playing football, in circle and was putting sand on something. Sakura and Hinata decided to go and check it out. When they arrived where the boys were at, it was Naruto laying down on the cool sand and is being covered with sand. Naruto's eyes opened up to the sound of Hinata's voice asking them why they are burying Naruto.

He flashed a smile. "Hello ladies!"

"Naruto... are you stuck?" Hinata asked and bent down near her boyfriend's head which was sticking out.

"I think so. Wow guys you definitely packed it in!"

Everyone laughed for a bit, suddenly they heard Ino shouting to them that it was getting late. Sakura looked at her watched and noticed the time, they were at the beach for a long time.

"Alright Naruto, do you know where your arms are?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay now push up with the palm of your hands and stand up."

Everyone stood back as Naruto did what Sakura told him and he was up. Hinata helped him brush off some of the sand out of his hair and the two laughed together as they walked back. Slowly taking their time, they put away their stuff into their bags. As they walked to the broadwalk, they show some of their friends and people they had classes with. Reaching near the crosswalk, Gaara nudged Sakura on the arm and pointed to the Konoha Shoppe, she smiled.

"Hey guys, Gaara and I have to be somewhere so we'll see you guys later okay!" Sakura told everyone.

"Aw Saki!"

The girls hugged Sakura and the guys just did a nod to Gaara and he did the same.

"See you tomorrow forehead! Nice meeting you Gaara!"

"Bye Sakura, bye Gaara!"

The two stood there watching their friends cross the road safely. Sakura gave them one last wave and the others got onto a bus.

"Let's go eat."

Sakura smiled and lead the way. "You're paying right?"

Gaara sighed. "Yeah yeah."

* * *

"Good morning my fellow students! I'm Hanabi, the official MC in da morning! YEAH! Alright so a big welcome to our ninth graders, welcome to Konoha High and a welcome back to our returning students. This year and like many years, we're here to help you! Yes YOU! So if you have any problems and/or not sure of what do to, please visit the guidance office anytime!" There was a pause for a second until Hanabi spoke again, "After school at the big field, we're going to have our annual club and sport fair, this is an easy way to sign up! Everyone is welcomed so don't be shy! Alright my people, that is all for your announcements! Enjoy your first day back!"

Sakura flipped through her book as she listened to the announcements. The teacher had told everyone to just talk to each other seeing as everyone knew each other. Since it was the first day, most of the teachers in the school rarely gave out work to do but there were some classes were they had to start today. Reading her book more, Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Entering her password, she opened up the text from Ino.

**INO:** hey meet at our spot for lunch, naruto says he has some news!

.

.

Going to her other class, Tenten is also in the class which is more comforting than knowing no one. _'I hate math.'_ Sakura thought to herself as the teacher handed out the course outline. Sakura thought maybe she could take this opportunity to talk to her about her and Sasuke. The two walked to the spot and everyone was there. Ino ran over and pulled the two and the gang walked to a sushi place for lunch. While looking at the lunch specials, Tenten asked Naruto what the news was about.

"Hanabi told me about this new thing they are doing I think it was like uh..." Naruto didn't finish what he was saying and kind of 'fell asleep'.

Everyone sweat dropped. Hinata nudged Naruto and asked him again about it.

"Oh yes! Some sort of like talent show but not really. It's to show the newbies how fun our school can be or whatever," Naruto finally said and smiled.

"Can anyone perform?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled and said, "Why don't we?"

Ino dropped her menu onto the table and pointed at her pink haired friend. "Who are you and what have you done to Sakura!"

"Eh? Ino, it'll be fun and plus... I feel so, I guess not shy anymore?"

"Is that possible?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Sakura smiled again.

Maybe this will show that she was over and done with Sai, Sakura was more confident about showing it and what better way then to sing it.

* * *

A week passed and the gang practiced and practiced. It was finally the day. They were backstage at the same spot they were at during the talent show. They went through everything one last time and then they were called out by a boy giving them a signal to get in place behind the curtains.

"Alright now please a big hand for Sakura!" Hanabi announced and the curtains raised up.

Someone in the crowd shouted "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS! I LOVE YOU!" but was then pulled away by a hall monitor.

Sakura looked into the crowd and scanned for Sai's face and found it. He had noticed too.

Sakura gripped on the microphone and spoke proudly without any fear. "This is to the a-hole who broke my heart."

_Since you hide, since you steal_  
_Since you hate everything I feel_  
_Since you cheat, since you lie_  
_Since you don't wanna try things I wanna try_

_Since you been gone_  
_My life has moved along_  
_Quite nicely actually_

_Got a lot more friends and I don't have to pretend_  
_Since you're gone_  
_Since you're gone_

_Since you're not what I want_  
_You can take everything I've got_  
_Take the seat, take the drive_  
_If I say I love you, I am a liar_

_Since you been gone_  
_My life has moved along_  
_Quite nicely actually_

_Well meet my lover gin and I don't have to pretend_  
_Since you're gone_  
_Since you're gone_

_I've been looking for a new direction, anyway_  
_I've been thinking about my own protection, instead_

_Now that you're gone_  
_My life has moved along_  
_Now that you're gone_  
_My life has moved along_  
_Now that you're gone_  
_My life has moved along_  
_Now that you're gone_

_Since you hide, since you steal_  
_Since you hate everything I feel_  
_Since you cheat, since you lie_  
_Since you don't wanna try things I wanna try_

_Since you been gone_  
_My life has moved along_  
_Quite nicely actually_

_Quite nicely actually_  
_Quite nicely actually_  
_Quite nicely actually_  
_Quite nicely actually_  
_Quite nicely actually_  
_Quite nicely_  
_Thanks for asking_


	9. Just dance, gonna be okay

oh myu gpd I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! I took a nap and woke up at a reasonable time but then I remembered Skins series 5 premiered so I watched it while I was editing this chapter. idk what happened but anyway yay! bleh, I have to start studying for my exam on Monday. -_- Haha, I also noticed that I spelled Konoha wrong in most of my chapters... LOL but I fixed them all! :3

Also thank you to **jjdjd** for correcting/telling me on the ringback thing! Thank you!

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

It has been two weeks since the welcome performance assembly and Sai hasn't tried or bothered Sakura or her friends. As the teacher handed out their math quiz books, she wrote down two questions on the broad and everyone in the class copied it down. Sakura easily answered them since they were just basic math review. Sakura looked at Tenten who was sitting beside her, Tenten's bangs were messy and instead of her two signature Chinese buns, her brown hair was in one loose messy bun.

After ten minutes of the quiz, the kids in front of their rows waited for the others behind them to pass their books to the front, and handed the quiz books to the teacher. After the teacher had took up the quiz questions on the broad with the class, she handed out some worksheets and explained that they were going to get textbooks next week. Sakura moved her desk beside Tenten and the two worked together on the questions.

Soon everyone was finished and some were now reading or talking to whoever. Sakura and Tenten quietly packed their things into their bag to get ready for lunch. The two talked about what they wanted for lunch and soon Sakura asked her about her hair.

"Oh... um..." Tenten blushed as she thought about what happened this morning.

"Tenten?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tenten looked at Sakura and smiled. "Nothing nothing... nothing happened..."

"_Right._ Okay fine fine, you don't have to tell me!" Sakura pouted and slowly turned her back away from Tenten.

Tenten signed and gave up. "Ah! Fine but you can not tell Ino and Hinata!" Sakura nodded and Tenten leaned in and whispered into Sakura's ears, "When I was leaving for school, Neji appeared at my front steps and we went out for breakfast, so that's why I was nearly late for this class."

"But your hair..."

"Oh... well we cuddled for a bit and for some reason he likes to mess with my hair," Tenten replied and blushed.

"Didn't have much time to fix it huh?"

"Yeah."

.

.

After lunch, the students filed into the big classroom, it was like a mini hospital. Sakura took her usual sit and took out her white jacket for the class and the others around her did the same. Sakura took off her cardigan and put on her jacket, by the time she tied up her hair, the teacher came into the room. The students gathered around the big operating table and look at their teacher waiting for her instructions. The teacher, Tsunade had her blond hair in two low ponytails, light brown eyes and her white jacket was like their but a bit longer and had Tsunade's name on the left side in a small font size. She brought out two huge bags and settled them on the table. Tsunade opened both bags up, Sakura and everyone else could see plastic dolls and baby ones.

"Alright, today we're going to focus on basic First Aid and trust me, it'll be useful one day."

.

.

After a long day of school, Sakura finally got home and when she arrived at her door steps, she saw Itachi standing outside and waved at her. He was also holding on something as he waved.

Opening the door and inviting Itachi in, she introduced him to her family. Sitting down her bag on the floor, sat down between Gaara and Itachi, Sakura asked him why he's here. Itachi smiled a bit and handed her a big envelope, the same thing she saw him earlier holding, and told her to open it. Taking the envelope and removing the red sticker, Gaara peaked over her shoulder as she put her hand inside and pulled out a CD case.

"What's this?" Sakura asked holding the CD, Gaara also wondered the same thing.

"Can your DVD player read CDs?"

"Yeah, let me go put it in."

Sakura walked over to the DVD player and popped in the disk, taking the remote off the coffee table, she sat down and waited as the disk finishes loading. After a second, she heard something familiar, a familiar sound. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Itachi took the remote from her and pressed next they listened to it for a bit and then pressed next again.

"I-is this what I-I think it is?" Sakura asked as she is still staring at the screen.

Itachi nodded his head and said, "It's all complete and remastered. All we need now is you guys to come in for a photo shoot."

Suddenly Sakura threw herself on Itachi, hugged him and had on the biggest smile on her face. "Are you serious!"

Itachi nodded again and Gaara is happy for her sister also and gave her a hug. After calming herself down, Sakura called everyone and soon they were all over at her place. As everyone sat down in the living room and got comfortable, Itachi explained to them what to expect this weekend as they go for their photo shoot for the album. Everyone typed in their phones the date, time and location for it.

After Itachi had left, the gang was jumping with happiness. Ino hugged Sakura and the two laughed.

"Can you believe it? It's really happening!"

* * *

It is Saturday and even though everyone was excited, they got as much sleep as possible and woke up around 7, and had to meet at the train station at 8. It looks like Naruto woke up late and just ran out the door because he had is sleeping hat on. When everyone arrived, they all bought the tickets and got on the train.

Arriving at a big open spaced flat but it was filled with photography equipment, the gang was in awe as the walked in. They were approached by Konan and she led them to the dressing room, the girls in one and the guys in the other. Ino eyes were widen so big at the sight of all the beautiful clothing that were hanging on the ranks and shoes that were all lined up underneath. There weren't only girly clothes but also some clothing that really fit Tenten's style. Usually Tenten is more of a tomboy but when she saw all of the clothing, she was really jumpy like Ino. The girls were told to put on something party-like but still fit their style for their first set of photos. There were three dresses that captured their eyes.

Ino puts on a sparkly purple strapless dress and a nice v shape, Tenten puts on a nice deep green coloured dress with interesting paint splatters on it and Sakura tries on a deep jade dress and on the bottom of the dress had black dots. (**A/N** check profile if you wanna know how they look like, I suck at describing lol). Hinata helped them zip up and picked out three pairs of shoes. Ino and Sakura has on heels while Tenten had on flats since well, she's taller than them.

Hinata helped them walk to the make up area and the three got their faces done. Surprisingly, the make up artists didn't want them to have too much on since they're going to remove most of it off for another photo set. They had on simple eyeliner, mascara and either lipstick or lip gloss. After they were done with that, Hinata helped them again walk to the set where all the lights and photographer are. They saw Naruto and Shikamaru were already there. Naruto had on a light orange collar shirt and wearing black pants. Shikamaru wore a nice green collar shirt with a loose skinny tie and the same black pants as Naruto. The two looked up and saw the four and signaled them to come over, Konan explained to them to do whatever they feel like. They thought the photo shoot was right where they were standing but Konan led them into a smaller room that was filled with balloons, random teenagers dressed up and usual things you would find at a party. The five walked towards the photographer who was near the bar and introduced themselves.

Konan looked at Hinata who was beside her and asked how come she's not with them. Hinata played with her index fingers.

"Well um... I'm not exactly in the band so..."

"It's alright. Go back into the change room and find a blue dress bag that is hanging on one of the racks."

Hinata looked at Konan. "What would you like me to do with it?"

"Put it on, maybe a little eyeliner and gloss and have fun with everyone," Konan replied with a smile.

Several minutes later, Hinata came back with a white strapless dress with thin black flower laced pattern over the dress. Her bangs were sprayed, put back and pinned with a little bump while the rest of her hair was curled in. She shyly walked up to Konan who was fixing Tenten's hair. The others saw her and was in shock, Naruto was drooling at the sight of his girlfriend and Hinata blushed. After receiving compliments, the photographer told Hinata the same thing he told everyone to just act like themselves at parties. He called out to the lighting guys to turn on the colour lights near the DJ table and sides. Konan looked at everything one last time and gave Tobi, who was at the DJ table, a thumbs up and he blasted 'San Francisco remix' and soon everyone in the room was doing their thing and the photographer started to take pictures of the six.

They were all having a good time dancing and jumping around. Naruto had dragged Hinata up on the bar and were acting silly, while Ino and Shikamaru danced on the floor with the other people, and Sakura and Tenten just danced around and laughing with everyone. There were bottles passing around but it was just filled with water because well, you shouldn't drink on the job. There were balloons bouncing around the room.

Konan smiled at the six and said to herself, "This is going to be their year."

* * *

Oops I almost forgot, this is me giving you guys a BIG thank you hug and cookies to everyone for the reviews keep them coming my lovelies. ^^

And sorry if there wasn't much dialogue in this. T-T


	10. And if I fall, I'll take it all

Hey guys! How are you? How's life? Did the snow storm reach where you live?

I removed the Author's Note and replaced it with this chapter! hehe For those who didn't get to read it, I just simply wrote about my tumblr that I've created to put my latest updates, news and anything that comes to mind, you can go to my profile and click 'Homepage' for the link. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor any songs used in this. If I did I would be living on a private island right now with pizza coming to me everyday and Naruto would have already somehow kidnapped Sasuke, and brought him home to our lovely Sakura-chan.

Yay! Hooray for hitting double digits (chapter and reviews)! I really hope you guys enjoy this! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

"Sakura, you look good, now come on."

Sakura looked into her pocket size mirror one last time and pushed a hair strand away from her face. "Ahhh Sasuke wait! How are we going to get in?"

"You do remember Itachi is my brother right?" Sasuke turned around looking at his girlfriend funny and all Sakura did was gave him a 'duh' look.

As they entered the stadium, million of fans were already excited for the show to start. Sasuke had worn a beanie to cover his hair and let his bangs cover his face while Sakura letting her long pink hair flowing behind her. There were a couple of fans that noticed Sasuke and wanted his autograph even Sakura though she didn't fully understand why they were asking her. Before they had gotten into the stadium, they had to go through the paparazzi. The two had planned on meeting separately and then meet up so they would avoid questions from the paparazzi.

Akatsuki started to play and the crowd sang along, jumping around or doing both. Even though Sakura and the others had opened for Akatsuki, she has never been in the crowd with other fans and rocking out to the music. Sakura looked to her left and didn't see Sasuke beside her, she looked to her right, he wasn't there. Turning around, she could smell Sasuke's cologne; it smells like Dior's Fahrenheit. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's torso since he's just bit taller than her, he brushed his face into her soft pink hair which smelled like peaches and strawberries and kissed the back of her head.

_This passion drowns our need for love._  
_No, we can't stop even if we wanted to,_  
_This passion drowns our need for love._

As the song ended, on stage, Itachi took a swing out of his water bottle, retying his hair and cleared his throat as he took his microphone.

"Are you guys having fun?" Itachi shouted into the microphone and receiving positive responds from the crowd, "Alright how about we chill for a bit, calm our selves down? Haha. We're going to play Intensity in Ten Cities now, so just chill out for now!"

_I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down._  
_And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on._  
_And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for my...'_

Sakura turned around and buried her face into Sasuke's chest, he noticed this and tighten his grip a bit and rubbed her back with his hand.

_I think it's every time I walk into a room_  
_a silence so sudden that I seem to hear it_  
_(Smiles turn to frowns)_  
_Contact saying that you are the rain on their parade._

.

.

After three more songs, the show ended and the two went back stage to celebrate with Akatsuki. Sakura took in everything and realized that this could be her soon after the album gets promoted and selling.

After dinner, Sakura and Sasuke held hands as they walked towards his place and the streets are quiet with no cars in sight. Since they were in Suna, Sasuke couldn't risk Sakura going home alone and plus it was getting pretty late. Sakura giggled at how she was going to spend the weekend with him.

Leaving Sakura in his bedroom of his apartment, Sasuke went into another room to find Sakura an extra shirt and shorts. Sakura walked around his room, there wasn't much in his room, it's like every other teenage boy's room. Sasuke had showed her his gaming room which has a really big screen TV, all the game consoles, a laptop, and half of the wall is his collection of DVDs and CDs.

Sasuke came back into his room with a blue t-shirt in his hands.

"Sorry, thought my mom had left some of her clothes here so... all I have is this."

"It's okay."

Sakura took the shirt off his hands and asked him where the washroom is.

"It's just right down the hall..." He looked at her, up, down and back up then smirked causing her to blush as he came closer, "or you can change right here."

"Sasuke!" Sakura giggled and the blush on her face was getting redder as she ran to the washroom.

.

.

"I'm pretty sure mom knows where your stupid nail polish is... okay... whatever..." Sasuke paused because Sakura was right behind him as he sat down on his bed and her body is getting pretty close to his, "Uh Itachi, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Pressing the end button on his phone, he turned around and look at the pink haired girl right into her emerald eyes. Sakura noticed he was changed out of his clothes into a black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her thighs, her legs being wrapped around his lower body, lifting her and gently putting her head on his pillow resulting him being on top of her.

His hands touched her face, it felt soft and Sakura could feel a cold touch from it but it soon went warm. Cupping her chin, lifting it up gently he kissed those soft lips, Sakura soon gave him an opening letting him in. She ran her fingers his hair and smiled when their faces separated; Sakura's index finger was on his jawline outlining it.

"Sasuke... I-I think I'm... I l-love you."

_'Great, I'm stuttering... wait, oh shit did I just-'_

"I love you too."

"Wha- really?"

Sasuke nodded lowering his head, kissing her collarbone and neck. Soon Sakura felt his hand rising up the shirt she is wearing but he stopped half way.

"No pants?" He asked smirking.

"I-I- What! No-oo... I have underwear on... Uh, _you_ forgot to give me pants..."

Sakura was obviously blushing like mad now. Not only Sasuke is still on top of her but his hand was near the band of her boy short underwear and feeling his fingers touching her skin. There was no more time to think, Sakura was feeling... _excited_, this time it was her turn to give him a smirk, a seductive smirk. She pulled Sasuke down causing their noses to touch side to side and whispered something into his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked whispering into her ear.

Sakura nodded and he got off walking to his desk taking a blue shiny wrapped square package out from a box. Heading back towards Sakura who had sat up with semi-messy up hair, he took off his shirt revealing a nice toned abs and stomach. Getting back on the bed and gently pushing her back down on the bed, at the same time he took off her shirt.

"Mmm... S-sasuke..."

* * *

"As you may all know, December is coming up which means our annual Christmas semi-formal is coming up. Tickets will be on sale in the front foyer starting tomorrow at lunch and ending next week on Friday. Singles and couples cost are $30 and any extra cash donations will go towards the Konoha Kids Funhouse!"

Sakura sat at her desk listening to the announcements and quietly taking out her binder and pencil. A kid beside Sakura asked if she had any paper, she took out two and handed to her. As the announcements came to a close, the teacher handed out a short story with questions on the back. Sakura reached into her pocket taking out her phone to shut it off but before she could, she had gotten a text from Ino.

**INO**: SAKURA, PLEASE COME TO THE 3RD FLOOR WASHROOM AT 9:45. PLEASE IT'S AN EMERGENCY.

Ino usually texts 'forehead' in her texts to Sakura but it is rare that she types out her name and rarely texts in full sentences. Sakura thought maybe she's sick or something. Quickly listening to the teacher's instructions, Sakura read the story and filled out the questions along the way.

Taking a glance at the clock that hanged on the wall, it was close to 9:45. Putting her pencil in her binder; taking her work and brought it up to the teacher's desk.

"Finished?"

"Yeah and may I go to the washroom please?"

"Sure thing."

Sakura quickly exited the classroom, went up the stairs and walking even faster towards the girl's washroom which was on the other side. _'Who thought it was such a great idea to turn the other washroom on this floor into a boys! Argh!'_

Pushing the two doors leading into the washroom, she saw Tenten standing outside a stall with sobbing coming from the inside. Tenten ran towards her pink haired friend, Sakura now had a worried face as she walked towards the stall and opening it up she could see Ino's face burying in her hands.

"Ino, what's wrong? What happened?" Sakura asked calmly and saw Hinata beside Ino, who is trying to calm her down.

"She's been here all morning..."

Sakura looked at Hinata and back at Ino. "Ino?"

"Tenten already knows about... I-I... think I might be pregnant."

Hinata's hands were now cupping her mouth in shock and Sakura's worried face was now even more worried and scared.

"Does Shikamaru know?"

"N-no not yet..."

"Ino, did the condom break while you guys were doing it?" Sakura was now in her 'doctor' mode.

"I-I don't know! I mean we were careful and everything... ugh, Sakura, what am I going to do?"

Sakura asked Hinata to help her lift Ino off the toilet seat and out of the stall to help her wipe the tears away. Tenten held back Ino's long bangs, Hinata helped hold up Ino while Sakura put some water on her face and wiping it away the water and tears. Fixing Ino's shirt and helping retying her hair, they lightly put only powder and lip gloss. They exited the washroom, walking Ino to her science class and about 5 feet away from the classroom door, Ino stopped them.

"You guys **can not** tell Shikamaru until I get the results, promise?" Ino said in a very low serious voice.

"We promise," the three agreed.

All four held up their pinkies and swore on it.

.

.

Lunch came; sadly it was raining outside so the gang was now sitting in the cafeteria. The girls were already there sitting at a rounded table, Sakura excused herself as she walked towards the line to buy something to eat. As she waited, Sakura checked her pockets and found $10, it should be enough for whatever the daily special was. Suddenly Sakura felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, turning around she saw Shikamaru right behind her with a worried face.

"Hey Shikamaru."

_'Okay, act as if you don't know anything...'_

"Hey... is troublesome woman okay? She seems less... Ino."

"Maybe her monthly friend is coming?"

"Oh... okay well, I've gotta head to the chess club and I left my phone at home so can you please tell her when you see her that I'm worried?"

"Yeah, I will."

As Shikamaru turned his heel to walk away, Sakura knew it was wrong to lie to him and holding something back. Looking up Shikamaru is in her view again.

"Also tell her that I love her, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

.

.

While walking home with Ino to her house, Sakura had told her what Shikamaru had said and even though Ino had put on a strong face for most of the day, she broke down as soon as she got home. Sakura held her best friend in her arms as she cried.

"I'm so scared Sakura! What if I am? I don't have a job... oh my God; this will affect our music career! Oh God, what about my fashion career dreams... fuck what am I going to do?"

"Ino, it'll be okay, I promise."

"Shit! How on Earth is Shikamaru going to react? What if he turns out to be some asshole and dumps me while pregnant!"

"Ino! Shikamaru loves you a lot and he will definitely not do that but if he does, I'd beat him up to a bloody pulp!"

"I'M GOING TO BE FAT!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura tried to control Ino's shaking, Sakura could feel the emotions coming towards her now too. It was already 9 and Sakura had called her parents earlier telling them where she is, they said she could stay there for the night since the rain isn't going to stop until the morning. Around 12, Ino had finally calmed down and fell asleep. Sakura went to check if Ino's parents were home yet but they weren't. Checking the answering machine, they had left a message saying they are going to be staying at a hotel due to the rain.

Sakura sat down on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels, her phone suddenly vibrated it was an incoming call from Sasuke.

"Hey."

_"Sakura? You sound a bit rusty and tired, you okay?"_

"Bad day..."

_"Talk to me."_

* * *

Ah yes finally the weekend!

As the birds chirped happily outside, Naruto was so close to just throw the chair he was sitting on and throwing it straight through the window and hitting it. He really didn't want to be here, he had to wake up so damn early but he had too. It was 4PM. Konan had called them in to discuss a proper date to release the album and how they were going to promote the album. Ideas were thrown onto the table, Naruto complained about when the free food was going to be here, Sakura tried not to send looks at Sasuke who was sitting across from her which a sexy smirk on whenever she talked.

'_Damn him.'_

Hinata is also here, videotaping everything in case there was something missed as Tenten and Konan wrote things down on a white board and legal pads. Shikamaru fell asleep in the middle of the discussions; there were moments where he spoke out of nowhere which freaked everyone out. Ino sat on her seat, suggested ideas of her own and helped put the things together.

Several hours later, they've decided that they would all sign the first 100 copies of the CDs in order to see if people will buy and along with some connections of Sasuke's, he is sure he would be able to get a song or two to be played in the show and also letting the word out himself. Some members of Akatsuki had came into the room a couple of times complaining about Tobi blasting his music too loud or something.

Sakura had also introduced Sasuke to Gaara but didn't tell him that Sasuke is her boyfriend since everyone was in the room, and they don't even know about it.

"He seems like a nice guy, do you like him?" Gaara asked her as they walked towards their house.

"Yes I do."

"Well, he has my approval."

* * *

As a few days pass, Sakura had tried her best to balance between spending time with Sasuke and comforting her best friend Ino, also dealing with schoolwork and the finishing touches on the album which would be released soon. Ino and Hinata hadn't been in school for a week due to the flu that was going around and Sakura tried her best to not catch it.

Hinata and Ino had returned to school today and luckily, Sasuke was in town for the day for an interview so he decided to take all of Sakura's friends out for dinner afterward. As soon as school ended, Sakura hurried home to change out of the clothes she had wore at school and rumbled through her clothes. Sakura pulled out a black dress that was sleeveless and flowy near the bottom. Laying the clothing on her bed, she went into the bathroom to take a shower than turning it into a nice bubble bath. Looking at the clock that hangs on the wall, she unplugged the tub and got out.

Walking back into her room and drying her hair, she puts on the dress. Heading over to her dresser, she pulled her chair away from the desk and to where she was. Pulling out her make up box, she applied little mascara and a nice neutral pink nude lipstick. Her finger ran over her jewelry stand, took out a thin long box, and inside is a beautiful gold bracelet that Gaara had given to her last week for 16th birthday. Placing it on her right wrist since her watch is already on her left.

Knocking on Gaara's door waiting for him to answer but there was none. Checking her phone, he had just sent her a text saying he can't make it and had to head back to Suna to do some things for school, and wouldn't be back until next week. Sakura was sad that he couldn't make it.

.

.

"Sasuke, thank you for inviting us to this lovely dinner." Hinata said to Sasuke.

"No problem."

"Aw yeah, my girlfriend's the best!"

"Oh shut up Naruto. We don't see _you_ being nice!"

"EXCUSE ME MISS BUN BUN!"

"Dobe."

Naruto eye twitched and looked at Sasuke who is sitting beside him and pointed.

"What did you say teme!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Sakura laughed at this. Earlier, Sasuke had told her that he and Naruto had been also hanging out, getting to know each other. Apparently, they had known each other before but lost contact.

As Naruto and Tenten argued for a bit, Sasuke dropped the whole thing with Naruto. Their waiter came back with a weird look on his face probably from looking at the two and he settled down a plate of steamed vegetables and a nice big plate of assorted sushi, the waiter took one of the tea pots and brought it back with him to refill.

With a lot of food already on the table, everyone dug in and grabbed whatever they liked and placed it on their plates and rice bowl. Ino reached over and grabbed two California rolls since she dislikes sashimi. Dipping a roll into her soya sauce, bringing it to her mouth to chew, she dropped the chopsticks and quickly excusing herself. Her sudden exit caused everyone to look up and stopped from whatever they were doing.

Being worried, Sakura also excused herself to go and find her best friend. Opening up the washroom door, she heard a toilet flushing and when the door opened Ino came out.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, probably you know the after flu thing, thinking it's over but it's not…" Ino replied as she washed her hands and mouth.

"Shit, I know what you mean."

After drying her hands and wiping off the water her face, Ino and Sakura walked back to the dinning hall. Shikamaru pulled out Ino's chair, took her hand and whispered something in her ear. As Sakura took her seat, suddenly she felt Sasuke's hand on her thigh who is sitting beside her, he sends her a 'you really do care for her don't you?' look, in response she smiled at him.

As dinner came to a close, everyone else wanted to still hang out and learn more about Sasuke but they all had to head home to either study for a test the next day or whatever they needed to do. With everyone already gone and Sasuke offering to take Sakura home, the two stood outside of the restaurant. Sakura turned on her heel and threw herself on Sasuke; good thing downtown Konoha doesn't have much paparazzi especially where they are.

"Hn. Let's go."

.

.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of Sakura washing something in the washroom, the lights coming from the small room was lit. Lifting himself up from where he laid and the covers that had covered his body had slipped away and revealing his nice toned body. He saw her reappearing back beside him on the soft and comfy bed they are sleeping on which is her bed, he gave a small smile.

Sakura rested her head on his chest, playing with his hand, connecting and intertwine with each other, and she felt his other arm wrapped around her. She rose up and plotted herself on top of him, making him surprised. Sasuke looked at the clock on the nightstand and placed her back on her side but close to him.

"Pinky, go to sleep." Sasuke said sleepily.

"Pinky?" Sakura twitched.

"Honey, babe and baby whatever is too overrated."

"Okay well that sounds goo—Wait! Nuuu!"

Sakura tickled Sasuke at his weak spot, his right side of his body, causing him to release a laugh that always had made Sakura's insides melt. Sakura let go of what she had did, suddenly Sasuke started to tickle her.

"Sas-uke! Stooop! Nuuu, that tickles you know!"

"You shouldn't let your guard down. _Pinky_." He said and smirked.

"Oh shush and go to sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow." She said.

"Yes mother."

"Hey!"

Hearing no response from him, she saw his eyes were already closed and fast asleep. Pulling the cover up to her chest, she rested her eyes and waited for her turn to drift off to sleep.

An hour has passed and the two are asleep. Suddenly, Sakura hears something or someone knocking on the front door. Getting off the bed quietly, putting on a pair of pants and went downstairs.

As Sakura looked into the peep hole of the door, she quickly opened the door letting Ino in. Ino was wearing her coat; the same dress worn to dinner and had a scared look on her face. Sakura quickly closed the door but quietly since Sasuke could wake up any minute. The pink haired girl led her blond hair best friend into the living room, went to get a bottle of water and a tissue box. Sakura went to the couch and pulled Ino down.

"Ino, what are you doing here? It's really late."

"Please… please don't tell anyone…" Ino replied as she cried and repeated the same thing over and over.

"Ino, you're scaring me. What happened?" Sakura asked but didn't get a reply from her, "Did you and Shikamaru get into a fight?"

There was a moment of silence, Ino's sobbing had stopped and looking into Sakura's eyes.

"I'm _really_ pregnant."


	11. Something's gone terribly wrong

I'm so so sorry for not updating in so long, oh gosh I feel horrible. x_x I just wanna say thank you to everyone who is being patient!

I got accepted to college! :D I'm going to be starting in September. So happy yet nervous.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Sakura giggled. Even if Sasuke two hours away from her, she could feel his smile.

"Sasuke, I wanna ask you something…"

"_Shoot."_

"So, prom is coming up, a few months actually... like six… and I know you don't really like to go to places with a lot of screaming hormonal teenage girls but I'm just—"

"_When and what time?"_

"I-I—wait what?"

Sakura couldn't get the right words out of her mouth. Sasuke and Sakura had a talk about how he wouldn't like to be around "screaming hormonal teenage girls" especially whenever he is out with her. There was also the possibility of gossip journalists' blogging about how maybe this new girl trying to get into the music scene become famous for being his girlfriend and using him as an advantage to promote her music, but never Sakura would never do that to him.

"_It's important to you right? Plus, maybe you wanna show off the upgrade you made from that asshole."_

"Yeah and haha, maybe? But are you _sure_?"

"_I'll draw on a mustache or something. Is it formal?"_

"Silly, its prom."

Sakura heard him mumbled "I knew that" on the other line and she giggled.

"_Alright, just e-mail me the location, date and time and I'll come pick you up."_

"Okay!"

"_By the way, is it still cold?"_

"No not really. A bit chilly but that's it."

"_Let's hope it doesn't snow or really chilly by then 'cause when I come to visit next weekend, I definitely want to see you in a nice sho—"_

"Sasuke!"

"_Heh. Alright bye and I'll be there."_

"Love you."

"_Love you too."_

* * *

As Sakura sat quietly at the lunch table, she wrote in her notebook as she waited for her friends. Putting down the pen, she tied her long pink hair back into a high ponytail and went back to writing. Sakura spent days writing lyrics and whatever comes to mind down into the notebook.

Finally, Tenten placed down her lunch onto the table and sat down next to Sakura. Soon Hinata and Naruto arrived and Ino and Shikamaru walked towards the group, hand in hand and they all sat down.

The six ate their lunch, talked about setting up a perfect date to all go shopping for the annual Christmas semi-formal. Of course, Ino quickly jumped in and decided on what colours everyone should wear or try on when they all go to stores.

Shikamaru and Naruto tried their best to stay out of the conversation and nodding to whatever whenever Ino said something to them.

As the lunch bell soon rang, the gang had separated, leaving Ino and Shikamaru walking hand in hand down the hallway towards their appointment. Ino grip was tight and Shikamaru had noticed.

"I know. I'm worried too."

.

.

"Would there be anymore questions?"

"No and thanks Tsunade, we really appreciate it."

"Thank you," Ino said softly.

"If you guys need anything, just feel free to call or see me, okay?" Tsunade said as the two nodded and left her office.

As the door close behind them, Ino began to walk but Shikamaru's hand grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him. Shikamaru's face is calm, relaxed but with a hint of being worried.

"I'm going to always be there for you and the little guy, okay? I promise."

Ino didn't know what to say but started to tear up and gently throw herself onto him and with his arms quickly wrapping around the girl he loves.

* * *

...

* * *

"Tenten get back here and try on this dress, NOW!"

"Jeez woman, the hormones are definitely arriving."

"Shut up!"

Ino rose up her middle finger at Tenten and passed her a dark jade green dress which when Tenten puts it on, it should be an inch below her knees. Ino had also passed a couple of dresses to Hinata and Sakura.

As the four girls went into their own changing rooms, which were beside each other, Naruto and Shikamaru sat down on a really comfy chair which nearly made them fall asleep.

Minutes later, the four came out of the rooms and looked at each other, say some positive and negative feedbacks at each dress they tried on and also got the two boy's comments. Only about an hour later, they finally found what they were going to wear, along with getting some accessories. After buying their stuff, next, the girls dragged the guys into Top Suits and made them try on a couple.

Happy with their purchases, they all went home and got a good nights rest.

.

.

Three days later, Ino had gathered everyone to her house and got ready for the semi-formal. Unfortunately, neither Sasuke nor Neji could make it due to ridiculous schedules and other press parties. The six went as a group and had fun all night.

* * *

"So, if we were to set up an appointment with the mall, maybe we can get the stage for about an hour or so to do a short interview and hopefully some people would like some autographs, how does that sound?"

All five nodded their heads.

Before heading to the mall for the interview, the five including Hinata are now heading towards a popular music television studio. The assistant producer runs through the process, where they will be exiting to go to the main floor, and where to look especially at the cameras.

As they watched a TV screen, they were called down, entering the main floor, and they could see a bunch of teenagers in the same age group as they are crowding around a small coffee table, two seat couch and a long one. The VJs, Haku and Zabuza gave them a small and quick hug and three microphones. They all sat down.

"So how are you all?" Haku asked.

"Good!" Tenten replied.

And Naruto being Naruto, happily said, "We're very good!"

"That's what I said!"

The audience laughed at the two, after it died down, Haku and Zabuza had introduced them and asked them some basic questions like who you are, are you in school, etc etc and talked about random things that somewhat related to recent real life and celebrity topics.

"There are many young artists, just like all of you, who have 'dropped' out of school to continue their career. Are you guys in this situation or?" asked Zabuza.

"Definitely not. We made a pact to all stay in school during the school year, graduate together, go to college and if not college then we'll continue our music but at the same time, apply for online college courses," replied Sakura.

"Also, getting our education isn't our choice but by our parents, they support us with what we're doing as long as we put our education first," added Ino.

"We actually have fan here today and they have some questions if you don't mind."

All of them nodded their heads and turned their bodies and faced the audience standing behind them. A girl with black hair and purple highlights stood up and was handed a microphone.

"Hi, this question is for Sakura. Where do you usually write down your songs?"

"I bought this notebook from a dollar store and just started writing in it."

The girl said thank you and then handed the microphone to the boy in front of her. He seemed nervous as he spoke.

"Hi Tenten… my sister, she loves you and her friends don't like rock music especially the drums, what advice could you give her to not feel crappy about it?"

All heads turned to the feisty girl and she finally replied, "Tell her to forget about them and do what and listen to whatever she wants. If they can't accept her because of her music taste then screw them."

"Exactly. I mean, I'm more of a soul and rnb music type of girl yet you see me playing the bass!" Ino said proudly.

Everyone laughed. They continued with more questions from the audience and even got some questions from people who e-mail, tweeted and sent in video messages.

The show went into commercial so the gang took a quick drink out from the water bottles that were provided and walked around trying to give people autographs. When the time was up, they headed back towards the couch and the cameras started rolling again.

"Hello and welcome back! As you see, our lovely guests are still here with us and they've got a special announcement!"

Naruto handed the microphone to Sakura which she tried to push away but it was no use. Sakura sighed and took a deep breath.

"I am very please to say that our debut music video will premiere on here… **right now**!"

* * *

_Six months later._

Right after the video had premiered, news had spread like a wildfire about the newcomers. When they had time, they tried to go to every event they were invited to not because Konan had booked them for. They performed a couple of times at small clubs and concerts with other artists and bands.

They had filmed another video and currently filming another one but will complete everything exactly one week right after prom.

Sakura and Sauske's relationship grew stronger but there were days even weeks when she couldn't talk to him. He always tries to make it up to her whenever he comes to visit and even take time off work.

.

.

Ah yes, June. The month and the near start of the official summer season. Also when you're a junior, there are two things to celebrate: prom and next year is graduation.

Ino is ecstatic. She has a bulletproof plan for all of them to get ready at their houses and then go to her's to get their hair and make up done. Then they would wait for Naruto and Shikamaru to pick them up and all of them would head towards prom.

As soon as school had ended, everybody in the school who are going to go tonight hurried home to get ready for the night.

* * *

...

* * *

Shikamaru had brought his stuff to Ino's house the other day so they could help each other get ready. Taking a shower and gently ironed his shirt the way his mom taught him a couple days ago (aw), he started to put on his clothes.

At the same time, Ino showered, with a towel on her wet hair, as she dried off her body she looked into the full length mirror in her bathroom and rubbed her belly. Her lips turned into a smile but for some reason turned into a frown. The baby had been born two weeks ago. She felt a bit empty and depressed at times but her mood always perked up whenever the baby, Ayame, a healthy baby girl smiled or her baby hands reached to touch Ino's face.

Ayame had her father's black hair and Ino's sparkling blue eyes, and her skin is like Snow White's but looks like her skin tone might be more like Shikamaru's.

When Shikamaru and Ino had gone to their appointment with Tsunade in early December, she found out that she was already four months so she had gotten pregnant around mid or late September. Luckily everything inside was going great.

Not only dealing with the months where Ino had attended school with an eight month belly. Some kids teased and made fun of her. Luckily her friends where there for her, even Hinata had threaten and scared some of the meanest bullies in the school.

Telling their parents was the hardest. There was a lot of yelling and discussions about what they were going to do. Tsunade had told them that even if they were to get an abortion, it was too late and the only choices were to give him or her up for adoption or keep it. After a long talk with their parents, Shikamaru tried his best not to give up the baby even if it meant for him to give up university for a while to get a good job. When the parents had talked, it was hard because they were pretty close to each other and had finally came to a decision that they should keep him or her.

Since Shikamaru had already known, Ino told Naruto who surprisingly fainted. Even though the two has always argued about the stupidest things, they both consider each other brother and sister. Shikamaru had crunched up paper balls thrown at him for about two weeks by Naruto whenever they were in chemistry class.

Tonight, her parents and Shikamaru's are going to be spending time with the precious baby.

Ino heard a knock on the door, quickly moving away from the mirror and Shikamaru had poked his head into the slightly opened door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I'll be out in a bit."

This time, he entered and clearly picked up what she was doing. "Ino, you're still beautiful, okay? Even more beautiful than ever."

"I know… thank you. It's just what if I don't fit into my dress!"

"Troublesome woman…"

"_Shikamaru_…"

"I-I—come on, get dried up and get dressed, where's that fun-party Ino?" Shikamaru said and trying to change the subject before getting hit by Ino because there were still some of the hormones.

"She's gone fat."

Shikamaru had decided to not argue any further with the woman and closed the door behind him.

.

.

"Don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

Ino opened her walk-in closet door and stepped out with a long flowly almost pastel-like pink dress which had thin white straps and it reached just at the knees. She walked over to her black manikin necklace stand which was given by Hinata for her birthday and lifted up a clear small pearl necklace. Signaling Shikamaru to help her put it on, she looked in the mirror and decided that she doesn't look too bad. The dress is fitting perfectly, she doesn't look too bad, the Ino was back.

Kissing her boyfriend on the lips and their daughter on the forehead as Shikamaru held her, she headed towards the phone and started to call the others.

* * *

...

* * *

As Hinata fixed her black belt which had a bow as a buckle and it has silver circle small studs on it. Smoothing her skirt which is a little overlapping her thin black ¾ sleeve shirt. The skirt has a light navy colour and on top is a see-through black polka dot ruffle skirt that is put together. Placing on some small pearl earrings and a ring on her right ring finger that Naruto had given to her last year for her birthday which was an utter surprise because at the same time, he had confessed to her about his feelings in front of everyone.

She headed downstairs after hearing the doorbell ringing. Opening it up and trying to put on her new black flats, it were the one and only Naruto standing right there which a nice crisp white collar shirt and old navy dress pants to match her skirt along with his black shoes.

Hinata noticed a navy colour bow tie which was undone; she dropped her purse and helped him tie it. After Naruto looked into the mirror, he smiled and picked up the girl and hugged her but soon it was broken by a cough inside the house.

"I'm hoping you are going to bring her home at a reasonable time, yes?"

"She'll be back home safe at 12 sharp, Mr. Hyuuga. I promise!"

Naruto flashed his signature fox smile and Mr. Hyuuga laughed at the two and waved them off, and to go have a good time.

As they walked towards Ino's house which was just two block away, Naruto held Hinata's hands as they walked causing the poor girl to blush like mad.

* * *

...

* * *

"Now where the hell is the bag? Shit shit shit, crazy Ino is going to kill—OH THERE YOU ARE!"

Quickly whipping off her clothes, Tenten puts on a gorgeous nice tone jade green dress with off-white colour patterns on the bottom and a little of the top near the neckline. Looking in the mirror, it wasn't so bad. As long that it's a green shade, she's good to go. Opening up the jewelry box that Sakura had bought for her, she took out a pair of small guitar earrings and placed them in.

Looking at herself once more, Tenten nodded her head and had a smirk on her face.

"Damn, I look _good_… OH SHIT I'M LATE."

* * *

...

* * *

Fixing up the romantic curls, Sakura sprays a little bit of hair spray to keep it in place.

Reaching for her phone, Sakura texts Ino that she will meet them outside of the hotel instead and it'll be easier for them to find each since they know how their dresses look like.

Zipping down the dress bag, Sakura pulls out a really light pink dress which has tiny red and black dots all over. Putting on just a little bit of powder, mascara and a nice red toned lipstick, Sakura sat on her bed waiting for Sasuke to call or knock on her door. She looked through her shoe rack and in search of a nice pair of flats or heels. Grabbing a pair of black pumps and her phone, walked downstairs and waited near the door.

* * *

...

* * *

"Where's forehead? Don't tell me she's late!"

"Ino! Shh, the baby is asleep." Hinata whispered as she held Ayame and Naruto sitting beside her gently playing with Ayame's toes and trying not to wake her up.

"Eep. Baby girl, mommy is so sorry."

"Check your phone?" Neji suggested.

"Oh right… oh, she says she'll meet us there. Um, I guess we'll go? But nooo, I want Saki here!" Ino whined at the last part.

"The waterworks is going to start, everyone out," Shikamaru took Ayame into his arms; "Daddy and mommy are going to go out now okay? You be good with the oldies."

"Shikamaru we can hear you, you know!" His mother said from the other side of the room.

Shikamaru walked over to Ino so she can say bye and handed the baby to their parents, and they all headed out.

.

.

As cars and limos—I mean, A LIMO arrived at the hotel, everyone who was outside spotted the limo and whispers were heard and trying to figure out who it was. The door opened up and Naruto jumped out with a fist in the air.

"HELLO EVERYONE! LET'S ALL GET READY TO PART-AY!"

Everyone laughed, cheered along and got pumped for tonight.

As everyone got out the limo but when Neji finally stepped out last, deadly screams from girls and they were running towards their direction. A couple of girls nearly pushed Ino but Shikamaru pulled her away. Hinata was really quick and stepped right in front of her cousin.

"One more step and you'll get a piece of me, or better yet Tenten."

"Pfft what's she gotta do with this?"

"Yeah you too!"

"For one, I'm Neji's cousin and Tenten? Oh she's his **official girlfriend**. Now, _go away_. Oh and hey you in the ugly green, your fake tan is running."

The sounds of broken hearts were music to Hinata's ear.

'_When did she become so… evil?'_ Neji thought and suddenly he was terrified by her.

* * *

Twirling her long curls, Sakura was still sitting on the couch in the living room and flipping through channels. Looking at her watch, it was already 8:22PM. She called his cell once more but no answer, just the voicemail. As she was about to give up, she heard a car outside.

* * *

_Oh, this planet is static__  
__It's not our demographic__  
__We are steppin' galactic__  
__And just a bit satanic__  
_

As the music blasted, people were dancing on the dance floor; some were eating food from the buffet at their tables that they've booked. Ino didn't want to dance yet until Sakura had arrive so she sat on Shikamaru's lap which he was okay with it, since well you know, he's lazy and all about these kind of things.

Neji stayed near Hinata not because he was afraid of those girls attacking him again but because of Naruto. Even though they're friends now, Neji had a feeling to hit the boy in the head.

* * *

"Are you ok-"

"Fucking betrayed. I don't even want to go anymore, just fucking drive me home."

"Sakura…"

* * *

...

* * *

I'm so sorry if this was short and fast moving. x_x

ahhh cliffy!

What do you think happened? Who is with Sakura? Will she be going to prom?


	12. Standing alone in a crowded room

I'm beginning to hate myself for the last chapter, this and probably the next. I've only gotten 4 hours of sleep so...

Ah, two updates in one weekend. I guess I did follow my goal that I had posted on my blog, yay :D Also I forgot to mention that if you would like to see the prom dresses, please check out the link I had put on my profile!

**Disclaimer**: Haven't done this in awhile well, I do not own Naruto nor any of the songs used in this! If I do, somehow it'll turn into a High School Musical with no cheesy drama and I wouldn't even have a clue how it turned into a HSM.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

As Sakura sat angrily in the passenger seat hoping to either get driven back home or stop somewhere so she could calm down. She rolled down the window and look out up to the sky which the sun hasn't really went down yet. The car had stopped at a red light, as Sakura continue trying to calm down, she felt a touch on her shoulder blade.

"What?"

"Look, you paid for the ticket so you should just go and have fun."

"Then what am I suppose to say to them? 'Oh Sasuke decided to not call to tell me he couldn't make it so I had my own brother drive me?' Is that it?" Sakura said a bit angrily.

"Sakura, don't do that," said Gaara in a serious tone.

"Do what?"

"That thing when you're pissed. Go off ranting like fuck for a whole day or night and then end up tearing up like crazy for days, even weeks."

Sakura stayed silent as her brother's words entered her mind. He's not wrong, she always do that. Sakura brought her hands to her face and started to tear up. Gaara turned the car into a McDonald's restaurant, turning it off; he hugs his baby sister as she cried. It was soon broken by a sound on the window.

Sakura lifted her head and saw two familiar figures standing on the other side of Gaara's side.

"Temari! Kankuro!"

* * *

"Where on Earth is Sakura? I'm worried." Ino said as she and Shikamaru slow danced to a song.

"She hasn't text me, you?"

"No. I just really hope she's alright."

As the two continue to dance, Naruto had interrupted them shoving his phone in front of Ino's face and the bright light was blinding her.

"Argh Naruto! What?"

"Gaara just texted me and says Sakura is okay!" Naruto said loudly.

"Oh thank goodness, please tell him we're all worried as hell."

* * *

"Pass the fries please!"

"Sakura you shouldn't eat so much of those. It's so… _fatten_."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah Temari, shut up! Let her eat! Hey hey don't eat it all!" Kankuro shouted.

Sakura quickly took the fries away from Kankuro before he could reach over to grab some. Gaara sat there quietly, ignoring the three, sipping his Coca Cola and inspecting the Happy Meal toy that Sakura had gotten. Something about Hello Kitty creeps him out.

When Sakura had finally gotten out of the car, she threw her herself on Temari and Kankuro, her two adopted siblings. The two had moved away to Sound to pursue their dream jobs as film directors and script writers. They have done a couple of small indie movies and worked as assistants to some of the biggest film makers. When Temari saw Sakura's eyes were red, she demanded to know who hurt her baby sister.

As they were eating, Sakura had finally told them about Sasuke and their relationship. Gaara had a feeling that something was going on between the two. Temari and Kankuro was definitely surprised that a guy like Sasuke, a famous teen actor could even deal with a relationship and work considering the business is tough.

Sakura had explained how Sasuke was going to pick her up around 7:15 and would head towards Ino's house to pick them all up in a limo that he and Neji had rented. She also said how he promised to be there knowing that this is important to her even though it won't be her last prom but this would have definitely be the first with him and that he was completely schedule-free this evening.

When the time struck 9:06PM, the four headed towards the car but the older siblings had stopped Sakura in her tracks.

"Sakura," all three said.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to prom?" Kankuro asked.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, we'll be your dates, better than one."

"Temari's right. Plus, Ino is fucking freaking out and killing my phone," added Gaara.

Sakura looked at them and her eyes drifted down to her pumps and dress. She was all dressed up, Temari had applied on a new layer of make up which made her look flawless, so is she really going to just ditch her first prom because of a boy?

* * *

"Hey, sorry to interrupt ya'll, you have only less than an hour to vote for prom queen and king. So hurry up!" said the DJ and when he finished, he turned up the volume.

Looking around, a couple of people are rushing towards the table to cast their votes. Many people had a hard time trying to figure out who to vote for. None of the six were on the list because it was only for the senior class.

.

.

Gaara stopped the car near a lamp post and after locking it up, the four headed towards the hotel. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had to pay the guest price but it didn't matter how much it was.

Walking down a huge hallway that lead towards a big ballroom and opening up the glass doors. Sakura could hear the music was blasting; balloons and streamers everywhere, and people dancing and talking to friends.

Sakura looked around for her friends and quickly found them thanks to Naruto's loudmouth. The four hurried towards them and Sakura ran behind Ino and hugged her best friend from the back.

"AHHH!"

"PIGGY!"

"FOREHEAD! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"So sorry!"

Ino examined Sakura's face and said, "Oh gosh, your make up is fabulous!"

"I know right? My sis did it for me."

"Wait, Temari is in town?" Ino happily asked.

"Uh duh, I'm right here," said Temari and pointing to herself.

"Well well, if it isn't my home girl," said Tenten walking up to them and hugging Temari.

"Haha, how are you? I heard you finally have a boyfriend."

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand over to where she was and introduced them to each other.

Since Gaara and Kankuro had attended an all boy's school, Sakura' friends never really met them but Temari had gone to school with Sakura so basically the gang had known her more.

Ending their conversations and Sakura trying to dismiss the questions about why she was late and why she isn't here with her secret date, the gang including Gaara, Temari and Kankuro headed towards the dance floor and danced until the DJ finally announced the prom queen and king.

_My arms get cold__  
__In February air__  
__Please don't lose hold of me out there_

_And I know you're near me__  
__I know you understand__  
__Say that you're with me__  
__Do you know my face like the back of your hand_

As February Air continued to play and the volume turned down a bit so the principal could talk and announce the king and queen.

"This really a great turn out this year. Everyone is definitely looking beautiful tonight. Maybe you didn't get the right dress or shoes, but all of you here tonight came to have fun am I right?" The crowded shouted in agreement and the principal continued, "Alright so now, we will be handing out the crowns! Congratulations to Ana and Steve!"

Handing back the microphone to the DJ, he finished up spinning the track and soon started to play another track, this time a slow song.

"Alright, as always, king and queen, you're in the middle for this and everyone can join in!"

_Some days her shape in the doorway__  
__Will speak to me__  
__A bird's wing on the window_

Sakura soon saw her friends' pair off together, slowly dancing leaving her alone on the dance floor. Turning her heel and started walking back to their table. She knew this was going to happen. Easily Sakura could dance with any of the guys but it didn't feel right. This was supposed to be her and Sasuke right now like the couples dancing right now.

_Sometimes I'll hear her when she's sleeping__  
__Her fever dream__  
__A language on her face_

_I want your flowers like babies want God's love__  
__Or maybe as sure as tomorrow will come_

Before Sakura could get off the dance floor, she was stopped by someone. She saw it was Sai dressed nicely in his collar shirt and dress pants.

"Would you like to dance? Um… do you remember?"

'_Sai isn't Sasuke. Sasuke isn't Sai. They are completely two different people.'_ Sakura thought.

She suddenly remember why he had asked her if she remembers. Sai and Sakura had promised each other to go to prom with each other no matter what. Sakura might still hate him for everything, but she couldn't break the promise and he wasn't either.

_Some days, like rain on the doorstep__  
__She'll cover me__  
__With grace in all she offers__  
__Sometimes I'd like just to ask her__  
__What honest words__  
__She can't afford to say, like_

The two walked into the dance floor and joined in with everyone. The whole time Sakura knew this wasn't right but she shook it off and tried to enjoy herself even if it meant dancing with Sai.

_I want your flowers like babies want God's love__  
__Or maybe as sure as tomorrow will come_

* * *

...

* * *

"So I was thinking, maybe we should just do a home and maybe Suna?" Sakura asked Ino as she looked at her Blackberry's calendar.

"Sakura, please don't. My parents and Shika's are happy to take care of Ayame if we need to do some shows and whatnot."

"You sure? I know how you get when you're away from her even for a second."

"Yes, I know but I'll be okay with it. I mean, I did perform a couple of times while 8 months pregnant!" Ino replied.

"Most of the places had low lighting and you didn't even look that_ big _during the 8 month period, which is still surprising."

"Whatever!"

The two laughed and continued to sort out some final details on their set list for next week's Deadly K tour. Yup, it was that time again. Deadly K had invited them back to do a show or a couple if they wish. Another great news is that they are invited to the Krammys **(AN: LOL I couldn't come up with a better name so shush)** and are nominated for best new artist.

They were also in the process of making another album. Sakura and Ino had already written a couple of songs but for now, they were putting their attention to the Deadly K tour.

With so much free time now that school and exams had ended, they were planning their fun-filled summer and hopefully drama-free.

* * *

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did__  
__(As hard as I did, yeah)__  
__You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah__  
__Every mornin' I look at you and smile__  
__'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down__  
__Knocked me down_

Pressing the ignore option on her phone; Sakura placed her phone back down on the table. It was like number 489790 or something that Sasuke had called and had sent a lot of text messages to her for the last couple of weeks.

The phone rang again but this time Sakura finally picked it up but doesn't say anything.

"Pinky? Are you there?"

"Don't call me that," answered Sakura in a very cold tone.

"What? Pinky? What's wrong with it? I thought you were okay—"

"I'm not okay and don't fucking call me that."

"Sakura? I'm sorry okay? Shit, I've said it so many times already."

"Yeah by texts and leaving me voice mails? That isn't going to work!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Look, can I come over right now? Please? We can talk about this."

"Whatever."

"I lov—"

Before Sasuke could finish what he wanted to say, she hung up.

.

.

The door bell rung and Sakura opened the door to see Sauske standing there with a pink box from his mother's bakery shop which Sakura knew was filled with all of her favourites inside. There were also a dozen roses. Taking them, Sakura placed it on the coffee table in the living room which they had walked into.

Sasuke stood there, his dark circles were noticeable and he seemed very tired. Sakura tried her best not to say anything that would sound like she has already forgiven him.

"Sakura, please just listen to me okay?"

She slightly nodded her head and crossed her arms as he continued.

"What I did was seriously wrong. I had lost my phone somewhere in my apartment, my agent had booked me for this press conference for this new movie I am working on and I seriously tried to find a phone to use as soon as possible to call you to say I am sorry to not be able to make it. I'm so, so sorry."

"Did you know about the conference ahead of time?"

"No I didn't, it was practically last minute."

"Is there anything else?"

"That's it I promise. Sakura, I'm really sorry, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Silence was then filled in after he had spoken. Sakura thought about everything he had said and she knew how his agent could be, all pushy, bossy and shit. Sakura finally spoke up after breaking apart from her thoughts and the silence between them.

"I'm sorry too, for ignoring you."

"No, it's me who should be apologizing."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and Sakura stuffed her face into his shirt and held tightly to the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke, please don't ever hurt me again. I know how crazy your life is but for some reason I love you even with or without it."

"I love you too and I promise I won't do such thing ever again."

* * *

With the hot summer air blasting all over the Deadly K event the gang drank as much water as possible and stayed out of the sunlight. Touching up the last bits before going on to perform, everyone made sure everyone had gone to pee or else they'll pee on stage or something.

Running onto the stage, the crowd in front of them chanted and wanted them to start. With the hellos and announcements of them releasing a new album soon, they started to play.

"This song is called Stop This Song which is on the new album, enjoy!"

(Sakura sings and Ino sings the words in brackets)

_You say the sweetest things and I__  
__Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song__  
__My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you__  
__Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)__  
__I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue__  
__You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along__  
__Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.._

_I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting__  
__The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat__  
__I'm in time with you__  
__Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue__  
__You don't know what you do to me__  
__I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue__  
__You don't know what you do to me_

_Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along__  
__Someone stop this song, so I won't sing_

_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight__  
__But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_It creeps in like a spider__  
__Can't be killed, although I try and try to__  
__Well, don't you see I'm falling?__  
__Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?__  
__(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?__  
__Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight__  
__But you won't get to me, no__  
__You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

* * *

Today is a girl's day which means Hinata, Tenten and Sakura are over at Ino's house to do some girl stuff and play with Ayame.

With Hinata and Ino making some lunch, Tenten playing outside with Ayame and Sakura is in the living room clearing up some space and watching an entertainment show. Finishing up early, Sakura sat down and watched the rest of the show to catch up on the latest gossip and news. There was a little bit about the nomination they got for the Krammys and if they are going to be performing that night. The show started to get boring but then Sasuke's name was mention by one of the anchors before Sakura could turn the channel.

"Rumor has it that teen actor, Sasuke Uchiha was spotted last week with a mysterious woman while visiting his hometown of Konoha."

Sakura smiled with the memories of him coming back after their talk for a date but then that frown turned upside down.

"Pictures sent by witnesses' showing his arm is wrapped around the girl pictured with red hair but her face isn't visible though his face is clearly shown. So could this mysterious woman be the Mrs. Uchiha or just another girl?"

* * *

After the girl's day, Sakura had hurried home and locked herself in her room while her siblings wondered what was wrong with her and all she said was that she was on her period and having bad cramps. At nights, Sakura cried herself to sleep while thinking about those images she saw of Sasuke and another woman in the same week he was with her. This went on for couple of days until Sasuke had texted that he was coming to visit her.

.

.

After getting an envelope in the mail, inside were a note and a keycard to a hotel suite from Sasuke asking her to meet her there. Quickly taking a shower, putting on a summer dress and tried to cover her dark circles, she headed out the door.

Entering the elevator to nearly the top floor, swiping the card and opening up, she saw the room had low lighting and smell of candles lit on the side. Sasuke appeared right behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her body but Sakura turned around pushing him away from her.

"What the fuck Sasuke!"

"Sorry about that I didn't mean—"

"Oh like you're fucking sorry for cheating on me?"

Dead silence again. Sasuke had stepped back with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He looked at her, Sakura was definitely pissed as hell and he finally spoke.

"What are you thinking about? Why would I cheat on you?"

"Then who the fuck is this red haired bitch that is pictured with you on sites!"

"You actually _believe_ those?"

Sakura was definitely close to reaching to the point where she has had enough of this bullshit and wanted some straight answers from him. "Sasuke, tell me… do you or do you not know that bitch?"

"Can you not call her that? And yes I do know her but she is nothing to me!"

"So you're defending her now?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah right."

"I am not defending her and you know what? I hate it when you're like this. All fucking _bitchy and shit_."

"Bitchy and shit? Clearly Sasuke, you didn't listen to me when we were getting to know each other. I told you that I could be _this bitch_, you are seeing right now!" Sakura shouted.

"You're so **selfish** you know? I take time off my work just to see _YOU_. Only you. One in a while I see my family but you, I SEE _YOU_ EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME."

"Don't yell at me!" Sakura replied with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You did it first!"

"I didn't beg you or anything to always see and be with me all the time but to go also see your parents!"

"Are you sure? You're always 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that', what the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you just survive a fucking week or at least a couple without trying to bug the shit out of me?"

Sakura is speechless. What on Earth is going on? Why are they fighting like this? She didn't want this to happen; just wanted a talk to figure things out but it was probably because of the anger that had build up the last couple of days that cause her to outburst. Now, she was crying even more but tried to stop and wiping the tears away.

'_Stop, just stop. Don't cry… not in front of Sasuke… anyone but him.'_

"Why? Why did you say those things? Sasuke?"

"I—I'm just so _sick_ of this."

"Sick? Sick of what?"

"This relationship we have. Yes, I fucking forgot to call you on prom but shit ever since that, you've become this needy and bitchy person who wants me to do this and that to make you happy and to never hurt you ever again. Well look at what has fucking happened!"

"I just wanted to come here and so we can talk but I didn't except this…" Sakura said in between sobs.

There was that silence again but this time it felt horrible, a sense of trouble with no turning back. Sakura and Sasuke knew they were on a fragile line now but what are they going to do?

All that they know is that the next six words will determine it all.

* * *

...

* * *

As everyone clapped and wanting another song, Sakura wiped her forehead and took the microphone once again and taking it to the piano which has been set up. Hinata got up on stage and had her violin in place and Ino behind a microphone to do some backup vocals, and both waited for Sakura's signal.

Trying to speak in between taking breaths, Sakura closed her eyes and started playing the piano.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_  
_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Woah, holding my breath_  
_Woah, lose you again_  
_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Chorus:  
C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He will try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_  
_Oh, holding my breath_  
_Woah, see you again_  
_Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

_Chorus_

_I know, I know_  
_I just know_  
_You're not gone_  
_You can't be gone, no_

_Chorus_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break_  
_Never thought I'd see it_

"I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the show tonight! We are always so pumped whenever we stop by here so thank you very much, and please get home safe!"_  
_

* * *

...

* * *

Yes yes, Sakura is emotional right now but you know she's a teenager and I'm pretty sure ya'll know how teenagers are after a break up. :c

Oh man oh man... 3,949 words (with AN, preview and title is 5,068 words), not bad within 3 hours.

.

Here's a little preview for chapter 13!

_As cameras flash just a couple of feet away from them, they knew they have definitely made it even though people already knew who they are months ago. Sakura decided to hang around a bit more, meet people and do some short interviews while the other went into the auditorium._

_As she walked on the red carpet after a few interviews and now heading towards the auditorium and where her friends are sitting. Nearly reaching the door, she saw Sasuke standing near the entrance._

.

_Sakura could remember the first time they came to the fair together as a couple. As the walked around, she saw the game booth that he had won a big bear for her and a couple over there had won the same thing._

.

_"Alright people, summer is going to end soon and we definitely need to get ready for senior year!"_

_"YEAH!"_


	13. Then speak up, let us know

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the songs used.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

.

"_Oh gosh, they are so pretty, no wait beautiful! They must have cost you a lot."_

_He kisses her on the lips as if he was saying you're welcome and to shut her up. He isn't big on anniversary crap but is definitely good on remembering things._

"_A beautiful girl deserves all the beautiful things in the world."_

_._

* * *

In exactly a week, the Krammys were going to happen. Yesterday, the gang had went to the location where the award show was going to happen, they had done a sound check and also rehearsed their song to perform. They tried to look for the seats reserved for them but there weren't set up yet.

Today, they are all over at Neji's place along with all their clothes that are going to be worn for the award show. Neji had also invited them to stay for the week or longer if they wish. So they had also brought some of their normal day clothes and other things.

Ino had to make sure the girls dresses are fitting right since she had made them herself. The dresses and clothing are simple designs since she had made them (the sketches, cutting, sewing, etcetc basically everything) while she was pregnant.

As Sakura finishes pouring the tomato sauce over the lasagna, Naruto threw some cheese on it and placed it in the fridge, taking two out and popped it into the oven to bake, so they could eat it for dinner. Both of them finally got to sit down after making nearly four trays of it because they never know if tomorrow is going to be busy, plus it'll be good for breakfast.

As Naruto poured a glass of fruit punch into cups for both of them, he asks her about prom.

"I… don't really want to talk about it."

"Aw come on! We're close, you know like brother and sister! You can tell me!"

"I know," Sakura replied with a weak smile.

.

.

After eating the two trays of lasagna along with a mashed potato and fries, they sat in the living room in front of the television and flipping through channels. Sakura looked around her; all of her friends are paired off with each other while she is single. Without noticing, she said something out loud which everyone heard clearly.

"Fuck, why did I even say anything?"

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Saki?"

"I can't believe I accused him of cheating on me, how stupid can I be?"

"Well Sai is kind of an asshole, you know," said Naruto.

"No, not him. _Sasuke_. We were together for nearly a year and wham! There I fucking was, seeing some pictures of him with another girl in his arms, going to his suite and to have us arguing and shit."

"Whoa, whoa, Sakura calm down for a second." Ino said and tried to calm the girl down from talking so fast and blurting out things.

"Hinata can you pass that water bottle?" Neji asked his cousin, "Here drink this."

"Alright Sakura, talk in a speed we can understand."

Finishing the water, Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Sasuke and I started dating around the end of July, we pretty much kept it a _secret_ from everyone. When we had our girl's day, I was watching TV, saw him and his arm around another girl. The hotel thing? I went there to confront him and talk about it but fuck, it turned into this argument."

When Sakura finished, everyone was silent. Naruto and Shikamaru wanted to burst out of this place to go find Sasuke, Neji rubbed his temples thinking why on Earth would Sasuke do such a thing (especially if he really did), and the girls are trying to comfort Sakura as she sat there crying.

* * *

Naruto poked his head out of the window in the limo they were in and saw nothing but other cars or limos in front and back of them before he could say anything out loud, Shikamaru dragged him back into the limo. They are now at the Krammys' which is located in Sound.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are dressed in their best suits, personally tailored by Ino. The suits were almost identical, Naruto had an orange tie, Shikamaru has a green tie and Neji has a light tan colour tie.

Tenten is wearing a light tan collar shirt with short sleeves and black short overalls. Hinata had on a nice dark navy-black dress. Ino is wearing a deep purple with a hint of black short strapless dress and for Sakura, she has on a black dress with a gold ribbon slash wrapped around her torso.

Finally waiting about 20 minutes, the chauffeur had stopped and opened the doors for them to go onto the red carpet. Up ahead, they couldn't see much but just a whole bunch of publicists, artists, bands and celebrities that were invited. They walked onto the carpet and felt lost, there were so many people moving and standing around and one side was a whole bunch of cameras and entertainment show interviewers.

"There you guys are! Oh hello Neji!" Konan said as she hurried towards the seven.

"Hey Konan, oh my God, your dress is so gorgeous!"

"Thank you Ino, it's by Amiro. Oh! I got you an internship with her for the whole school year, how does that sound?"

"Holy crap, that is awesome! Ino you better take it!" Tenten said happily and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, he smiled and nodded. She quickly turned her attention back at Konan and said yes.

With the help from Konan, she directed them to who they should talk to and also followed them in case something was to happen. It must have felt like hours has passed by but it had only been almost an hour since they've arrived. Now they were standing by the section where photographers could take candid shots of them and all of the celebrities here tonight. When the person standing there finally moved, Konan give them a little push onto the section. As cameras flash just a couple of feet away from them, they knew they have definitely made it even though people already knew who they are months ago.

Afterward, everyone decided to go get their seats but Sakura decided to hang around a bit more, meet people and do some short interviews while the other went into the auditorium. Making sure their phones were on in case she gets lost trying to find them inside.

As she walked on the red carpet after a few interviews and now heading towards the auditorium and where her friends are sitting. Nearly reaching the door, she saw Sasuke standing near the entrance. She also sees Akatsuki just hanging there talking to some people, so Sakura picked up her speed and approached them and tried her best to ignore Sasuke's presence.

"Hey guys!"

"Sakura! Hi, how are you? Haven't seen you in a long time."

"SAKURA!"

"Hi Tobi! And silly Itachi, I saw you like two weeks ago at DK." Sakura replied laughing.

"I know but its like _ages_ in the music world!" Itachi said and suddenly hugged the pink haired girl.

"Ah!"

Sakura could smell a minty scent coming from Itachi's shirt and let's just say, she could also feel some abs. Suddenly a really whiney sound came nearby, Itachi had let go and Sakura could see Sasuke's left arm was lower than the right, she had also noticed a pair of arms wrapping around it.

"Sasukey, we should go! These heels are killing me!"

"Hn."

Sakura noted that he was irritated at this girl who was wrapping her disgusting arms around his. When Sasuke finally moved a bit, Sakura saw red hair on the girl, the same red hair she saw on TV and pictures. The hair cut on this girl made Sakura want to pull out a pair of scissors and even fuck it up even more. The most terrible part of this scene was that Sasuke didn't push the girl off him which caused Sakura's inside to go into jealous and disappointed mode.

Sasuke turned his head and said something to Itachi, they both nodded and before he turned his head back, his eyes met Sakura's. The only thing caught Sakura's eyes were his eyes, just those pair of eyes.

* * *

.

_On the bed, side by side, his right arm wrapping around her, her head gently resting on his chest, and she says, "There's something about you… your eyes, they're so… interesting."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. It's weird but whenever the sun or light hits them, there is a hint of red in them."_

_._

* * *

The auditorium slowly became quiet and the lights had lower down especially on the huge stage. A couple of stage crew workers quickly went around checking everything and giving a thumb up to a guy at the side.

Itachi fixed his microphone stand one last time and looks to his right and whispered, "Hey, you ready? Feeling good?"

"Double yeah." Sakura whispered back and smiled.

With the signal to begin, the cameras began to roll and the lights shined onto the stage where Akatsuki stood along with Sakura behind a microphone.

_Sakura:  
As we share this simple night  
Do you understand that I  
I could never tell a lie_

_Itachi:  
So we all know by now  
That you are, you are your favorite thing_

_Sakura:  
Oh and I hear you coming now  
_

_Itachi:  
__So please allow me to introduce myself__  
I'm the one that you talk about  
Can't imagine if you held me any tighter  
It will be just as easy to leave me to let me go_

___It's the way that you are  
And you can't breathe without me_  


_~Chorus  
_

_Itachi:  
Take a few steps back and just watch_

_Sakura:  
The sun sets around me everyday__  
With my head in the clouds, it's hard to see what's going on, on the ground_

_Itachi:  
I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along__  
Lets try our hardest to do, what has already been done_

_ Chorus~_

_Sakura:  
A bunch of boys that have it easy  
Oh they live in a dream_

_Itachi:  
But it's not that simple no, sometimes we feel just like machines_

_(Can't breathe without me)_

_~Chorus~_

_Itachi:_  
_Take a few steps back (and just watch)_

_Sakura:_  
_They're trying to point their filthy fingers_  
_They rule every inch of the mountain_

_Itachi:_  
_Your gonna make you want to tell a lie_  
_I'm gonna make you want to tell a lie_

_Stare, all you want__  
Cause you know that were on top  
This is all that we know  
This is everything you want  
If you can't stand on your own  
Then speak up, let us know  
Tones will change  
Curtains will drop  
Who knew the top would be so fucking ugly?_

___Stare, all you want__  
Cause you know that were on top  
This is all that we know  
This is everything you want  
If you can't stand on your own  
Then speak up, let us know  
Tones will change  
Curtains will drop  
Who knew the top would be so fucking ugly?_

___Sakura:  
I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along__  
Lets try our hardest to do, what has already been done  
__I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along__  
Lets try our hardest to do, what has already been done_

As the night went by, many awards and performances were done, Sakura couldn't wait anymore and wanted to know if they had won the award for brand new artist then Sasuke and Itachi appeared on stage. The crowd literally went wild.

"Alright people calm down, we got like second to do this." Itachi said into the microphone stand and smiled.

"This year, there were many new artists who had definitely showed us what they got and brought their style of music into the music scene." Sasuke said.

"So here are the nominees for Best New Artist."

The huge display screen showed the audience the nominees and a huge cheer were heard when Sakura appeared in the list of five. When it ended, everyone turned their direction back to the two Uchiha brothers and there was someone standing beside them and held the award statue.

Sasuke held the envelope and opened it up, before he could say anything, he had paused. The six letter name was flashing right in front of him. This wasn't the time to be mad or reminiscing.

"And the winner is… Sakura."

Ino was trying to help Sakura fix the gold ribbon slash as they announced the winner but it seemed like they didn't hear it so Naruto had to get up and pushed them off their seats.

"What Naruto?"

"WE WON! HELLO!"

"OH!"

The six of them excluding Neji, hurried onto the stage as the people clapped and cheered on for them. They said their hellos when passing by and to the brothers up on the stage but there was definite awkwardness when it came to Sasuke. Sakura give Itachi a quick hug and walked right pass Sasuke and walked up to the microphone with Shikamaru.

"Okay so oh my God wow, hi everyone," Shikamaru said in the microphone which shocked the five, he is never like this.

Sakura laughing and took over. "Hi everyone, thank you so much to the Krammys' community, our families, friends and people at school. Also to Akatsuki for giving us this great experience last year and going on tour with them, going to new places and meeting a lot of new fans. Konan and Pein, thank you guys so much for everything, really. A big thank you to Hinata, our precious angel who filmed everything since day one to our music videos and also thank you to all the fans!"

.

.

The person who had brought up the award statue led everyone who was on the stage to the back where the six took a picture in front of cameras. Sakura handed Tenten the award and went to the washroom to brush up.

When Sakura got out from the washroom, she retraced her steps back to an exit door which would lead her back into the auditorium. As she is happily skipping down the hallway which had some dressing rooms, suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Sasuke was leaning on a wall, saw her and walked towards. Sakura didn't know whether to turn around but the way she is going leads her to where she needed to go so she decided on speed walking pass him but his hand grabbed her hand and turning her around.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

Without an answer from him, just that look he was giving to her. That look is the look he used to give her whenever he just wanted to be by her side whether it's just sitting on the couch or laying in bed.

Feeling irritated, Sakura loosened his grip but not being quick enough, he gently pushes her against a wall, kissing her and smelled that strawberry scent she always had on, his favourite. Sasuke played with a doorknob that was beside them; successfully opening it, the two somewhat stumbled in and closed the door right behind them.

"I've missed you Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her lips before going back to kissing her. The way he said her name made her melt.

Soon the two plotted down onto a couch with Sasuke on top of her. His right hand slowly rose up from her knee to her underwear line and tugged on it.

With the skin to skin contact, Sakura felt happy to have Sasuke in her arms and kissing him but it also felt wrong. Wasn't he the one that said that he has had enough of the relationship? The one who decided to break up with her?

'_Fuck,'_ Sakura thought, _'But I still have these feelings for him… I- just can—'_

"Stop."

Sasuke stopped at her voice, looking down at the girl, he said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. Please get off me, I have to get back," replied Sakura, pushing him off her and fixed her dress, and headed towards the door.

"Wait, don't go."

"As much as my heart is telling to but I think that's too late for that, Sasuke."

.

.

Temari appeared on stage in a beautiful sparkly gold dress and give the introduction to the next performer.

"Now please give a big hand for my little sister, Sakura."

_I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through existence  
With no purpose and no drive  
'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

_Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake  
_

_~Chorus  
Dear all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead  
__Chorus~_

_Blow the smoke right off the tube  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
I'm lost in time  
And to all the people left behind  
You are walking dumb and blind, blind_

_And two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake_

_~Chorus~_

_To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head_

_I am I am I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay down dead_

.

.

"Holy moley, I AM TIRED!"

"Oh my God, Ino shut up."

"What did you say Naruto?"

"NOTHING- OH WAIT, SHUT UP!"

"HEY!"

"Troublesome..."

Leaving the two to argue in the living room, Sakura slowly walked into her room and fell face first onto the comfy bed but then turned to face the ceiling. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, picking it up she saw a message from him.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay hi everyone! Sorry for another late update. -_- Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! The awesomeness helps/inspires me to write, hehe.

There might be some spelling mistakes but it's like 4AM right now so I'll just fix them when I wake up. xD

So the first song I used is Clush by Isles & Glaciers. If you plan on listening to it and I guess reading/singing along to this, the parts Sakura sings is actually sung a guy wlol but just imagine it more of a feminine voice or whatever works for you (note there is some "screamo" but not like hardcore).


	14. I'm captivated by you baby

I don't know what to say about this...

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Taking a bite from the funnel cake, the taste of powder icing, ice cream and fresh strawberry jam melted in her mouth. Good thing today isn't windy or else the powder icing would have already been blown onto her blouse. She sat at the picnic table for about 10 minutes already and finally Sai comes back.

"Sorry, line up at the washroom." Sai apologized as he sat down in front of Sakura.

"Oh, it's okay. Here have some." Sakura replied.

He took the fork she handled to him, ripped a piece of the dessert and strawberry into his mouth. As they continued to eat and with little chats in between, around them there could be sounds of families having fun at the fair. After finishing, they got up and threw away their plate, and walked over to a popcorn stand.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the teenager girl inside the booth.

"Can I get a pink cotton candy and a water bottle please?" Sai asked.

"Sure," the girl went to get the cotton candy bag and bottle, "That'll be $5.00 please."

"Thanks."

Moving to the side for the people behind them to order what they want, Sai turned to Sakura and handed her the pink cotton candy bag, and she looks at him funny.

"Oh… you didn't have to but thank you."

"No problem. Hey, let's walk over to the ferris wheel?"

"Sure."

Sakura could remember the first time they came to the fair together as a couple. As the walked around, she saw the game booth that he had won a big bear for her and a couple over there had won the same thing.

As they arrived at the ferris wheel, there was a line up that seemed to not long to wait to get on. The two shared the cotton candy as they waited and got on the ride. Having the employee lock the seat for them, they waited a bit longer for the other people to get on. Finally the ride started.

"Wow, I can see my house from here."

"Sai, we're only like 160 feet up from the ground."

They looked at each other and then laughed.

.

.

Sai turned the car off as they finally arrived in front of her house. Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and right before she exited, she looked back at Sai.

"Thanks for today, really."

"Oh, no problem," Sai replied and took her hand as she slowly turned around to leave, "wait."

"Hm?"

"Thank you too. I'm just… just glad that we could be like in um, good terms?"

"Yes, good terms. It's weird but yeah."

Not only being surprised when Sai suddenly kissed her, she kissed back.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!"

The volume of Ino's voice beamed loudly in Sakura's bedroom as Sakura just finished telling her what had happened, slightly scaring Sakura.

"How could you Sakura!"

"Ino it was just us hanging out, not a date."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the kiss!"

"I-oh, um, uh… what should I do?"

"What are you planning to do?" Ino asked.

"I know I don't have feelings for him. I mean it's more neutral between us now." Sakura replied.

"As much as I don't want you with him or Sasuke… but knowing you, I can't really tell you what to do, huh?"

Sakura just simply replied with a nod.

.

.

After leaving Ino's house, Sakura slowly headed back to her house and checked the mailbox. Bring the mail into the house, Sakura started to sort them out. As she is sorting them out, there was a letter addressed to her which she opened it up and looked at the card. It's an invitation to Sasuke's 18th birthday but there is also a handwritten note.

_Sakura, I'd love for you to come to my party. I hope I'll see you Saturday._

* * *

"Alright people, summer is going to end soon and we definitely need to get ready for senior year!" Ino shouted as everyone settled down at the beach.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled in agreement.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"How about a movie night? We can also make food like always."

"That's a great idea, Sakura! When are you all free?" Ino asked everyone.

Everyone was pretty much free all weekend so it was decided that they would all gather at Hinata's place and then Saturday morning, they would have breakfast and go wherever they are going to plan to do on Friday night.

* * *

As Sakura got home from last night's get together, she went to take a nice shower and did pretty much nothing all day until her phone vibrated.

_Sasuke's birthday party at 9_

"Ugh. If I go, what the fuck would I wear? But I just want to sleep…"

As Sakura paced around her room and looking into her closet, Gaara appeared at the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Just thinking…"

Gaara walked towards his sister's bed and sat down. "What about?"

"You know, stuff… life… whatever," replied Sakura and she sat down beside him.

"You're planning to go out tonight?"

"Maybe… thinking about it."

The two went quiet and all they could hear is their breathing and their parents down the hall watching a TV show in their room.

Gaara turned to Sakura, broke the silence and said, "Um, you and Sai… are you guys going out again?"

"I wouldn't say it like that. More like just… we're just friends."

Gaara got off the bed and headed towards the door, leaving Sakura sitting on her bed. As he opens the door, he looks back once more.

"Well, if he hurts you again, just tell him that I'll kill him if he does. Both of them actually."

* * *

As Notorious B.I.G's Juicy blasted through the flat, everyone is everywhere, the right and expensive alcohol were being served and the atmosphere is just right. With all of his friends and their guests, Sasuke tries his best to say hi to everyone who came in his way. All the girls were trying to get with him but when he tries to at least have little chats with them; Karin pushes them away whenever she got the chance to be by his side.

"Hey man, happy birthday," said Neji as he approached Sasuke and they did their guy handshake.

"Thanks. Have you seen Sakura or the others yet?"

Neji looked at Sasuke and he had almost forgotten about what had happened between Sakura and Sasuke. He didn't want to just stop being friends with Sasuke since they've been close friends since day on the show but Neji does feel angry about what had happened. All Neji did was shrugged his shoulders and left to find Tenten before Sasuke could ask something else.

All Sasuke could do now was wandering around and try to avoid Karin and any other people he finds annoying. All he could think about as he took a small smoke was when Sakura will show up.

Will she even show up?

.

.

Sakura stared out the taxi window and the bright lights shined as the taxi kept on driving to her destination. She looked through her phone a couple of times to make sure Gaara didn't go crazy and wondered where she was and when she was coming home.

"346 Bleu Ave."

Sakura nodded her head and reached into her dress pocket and handed the driver the money and got out. As the taxi drove away, Sakura looked around, walked towards the building and opened up the door with music coming from the other side.

When Sakura entered, there were a couple of stares and whispers she was receiving. Ignoring them, she made her way into the main floor of the flat and saw a couple of people she had met during the summer at shows and events.

"Sakura! I loveeee the dress, where'd you get it?"

"My best friend actually made it." Sakura replied happily and doing a little twirl.

"It's absolutely beautiful and on you, it's more beautiful. So simple, yet beautiful."

"That's a lot of beautiful in one sentence."

The two laughed at the conversation and continued to talk.

.

.

Pressing the cigarette out, Sasuke went back into the party and placed two mints in his mouth. Stopping to talk to people, at a far distance, he hears a familiar laugh and excusing himself, he walked towards it. Approaching the laugher, he sees Sakura standing right there looking beautiful and not slutty looking unlike most of the girls here. Just his luck, the person who Sakura was talking to, had left.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Hi."

"Happy birthday." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I hope you're having a good time."

"I am now."

_I want you. I'm sorry, so sorry._

.

.

Sakura stood there a bit awkwardly when Sasuke approached and talked to her. Not knowing what to do now, she just looked around the big room.

"Did you just get here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to stay long," Sakura replied.

"Why not?"

"I just got other things to do and you know me, can't deny an invitation," Sakura gave a smile which she knew that smile would always make his insides melt, "Well, happy birthday and I think I—"

"Oh Sauskey there you are! Who are you?"

"Kari—"

"Oh my God, you're Sakura! You are, like, awesome."

Sakura looked at the girl, _THAT GIRL_, with one eyebrow raised. _'This girl is such a… ugh.'_

"And you are?" Sakura asked in a somewhat cold tone.

"I'm Karin! Sasuke's girlfriend but he doesn't want me to say that, and can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Is your hair, like, really _pink_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes quickly and said yes.

"Wow, it's like… cute."

"Uh, thanks."

'_GIRLFRIEND? CUTE? Kill her Sakura, __**kill her**__.'_

Sakura quickly looked at her watch and announced that she should be going now.

"Oh, that's too bad. You're going to miss the cake. Interesting cake I must say, right babe?" Karin said almost in a bitchy tone and wrapped her other arm around Sasuke's arm but he doesn't say anything.

'_Why did I come here again? Argh and I did not want to meet this thing.'_

.

.

When Sakura turned and headed towards the door, Sasuke wanted to push Karin off him and run after her but the DJ had announced it was cake time. Karin tried her best to drag him while trying to not rip her already super ripped shirt which showed her very pushed up bra, amking her breast look like muffin tops on top of the bra cups.

"_**Let go**_. I need to just go get something, okay?"

"Aw, okay babe. I'll just tell the DJ."

As soon as Sasuke was out of Karin's sight, he dashed straight for the door ignoring some people shouting at him to get back and cut the cake. He didn't care about the goddamn fucking cake; he just wanted to catch up to her.

When Sasuke reached outside in the nice cold summer air, looking at his right he could see Sakura walking towards somewhere.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out as he ran towards the girl.

Just his luck, Sakura stopped and looked back just to see him running towards her.

"Sakura… please just…" said Sasuke as he bent down a bit and trying to catch his breath.

"Don't breathe so harshly," said Sakura, "um, how come you're not at your party?"

"I don't care about the fucking party. I just… just want to be with you."

.

.

'_Run Sakura run as if Ino is coming right at you with a box of blond hair dye. YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!'_

Sakura sat on the comfy bed and trying to fight with herself about what she is going to be doing. Soon, it would feel so right but so wrong with everything she has been recently feeling about him.

The room felt a little chilly but she slipped off her cardigan and placed it on her lap. When readjusting her dress strap, Sasuke came out of the washroom and walked towards her.

Sakura could feel his body language/movement, it was obvious he hasn't had any sex ever since they had broken up which gave her a relief when he told her that he and Karin didn't do anything at all but does confess that he had let her kiss him a couple of times but most of it were like surprised kiss attacks, which is not cute at all. Sakura hasn't fully forgiven him but something made her want to be just close to him no matter what the situation was.

_'We talked, he said some things, I said some things. I can just easily leave but...'_

Getting off the bed and facing Sasuke right in those onyx eyes, her cardigan falling onto the carpeted floor, Sakura's right arm reached the back of her dress zipper and pulled it down. As the dress slipped down to her ankles, revealing a matching lace bra and panties.

"Just tonight."

"Just tonight," he whispered back.


	15. Nothing but family, friends and holidays

Here's the truth: internet did not work for days, I was too lazy and busy to update or write anything, tired to avoid everything, work for at least 6-7 hours straight a day per week, lack of sleep and food, once again being lazy, didn't really have any ideas how to start a new "era" of this story. But I've decided that I shouldn't just let this story die and let you all wonder what had happened to me or if I were to even continue this story but let me tell you: I am and will still continue this until I get seriously bored and feel like ending it (and no I'm not forcing myself to write this). xD

Oh and since I've come back into my writing mode (aka thanks to my wonderful Blackberry and Microsoft's Word To Go app. I can basically write/continue a chapter right on there! :3), I've started to write TWO new stories. One is a Naruto one and a Gossip Girl one (Blair and Dan omg they are my new pairing :3).

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THIS CAN OF MONSTER I BOUGHT DAYS AGO

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

_5 Months Later_

_._

_._

"Naruto, can you bring that over here? No, the orange one," Sakura shouted.

It's December which means it's almost time for the annual Christmas semi-formal. This year, Sakura was put as the head leader of the committee for the event. As Sakura looks back down onto her clipboard and checking things off, her phone vibrates in her cardigan pocket and without looking clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, you busy?"_

"Sai, um kind of, I have to go through my to-do-list for semi."

"_Alright but if you have time later, do you want to go get coffee or something?"_

Without hesitation, she replied, "Sure."

Putting her phone back into her pocket, Ino nearly gave her a heart attack when she looked up and saw her best friend standing right in front of her. Ino had on her devilish grin.

"I don't like that," said Sakura.

"What? Nevermind. Who were you talking to?"

"N-no one."

Ino raised her eyebrow and sighed, "_Fine_. Okay, the girls want to know if we're using these snowflakes or the ones we're going to sell."

"Both. Whoever buys one can put it wherever they want, even people's butts if they want."

Ino nodded and hurried back to the group of girls who are working with her. Looking around, she finally saw Naruto coming into view with the orange bin. Putting it down, they opened it up and took out some Christmas lights. The two sat down and started to sort them out in categories.

Out of the blue, Naruto asked, "So, got a date for semi?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I've just been so busy lately y'know? With school, especially it's our senior year, college—gotta work hard and this."

"But you're still going right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied and smiled softly.

* * *

After going shopping for dresses with the girls, Sakura finally got home and settled down to eat some dinner with her parents. All Sakura did was sit there, eat and listened to their parents talk about what happened at work. Basically blocking out everything around here until her mother asked her something.

"So Sakura, what do you think?"

"Of what?" Sakura asked.

"Going on vacation during break."

"Where to?" Sakura asked with interest this time.

"How about you choose and call Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to tell them about it?"

Sakura nodded happily, excused herself and ran to her room to make the phone calls. After connecting with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari in a 4-way call, they all wondered what the news was about or if something had happened.

_"What's up?" _Kankuro asked.

"So, mom and dad were talking and they said we might go on vacation during winter break."

_"Cool, where you guys headed to?"_ Gaara asked.

"Not sure yet but they asked me to choose AND YOU GUYS ARE COMING TOO!" Sakura answered and shouted the last part.

_"Ow."_

_"Shut up Gaara. Awesome! Any ideas yet?"_ Temari asked.

_"Hmm, I'm thinking maybe Cuba? No wait, Kankuro might get drunk—"_

_"HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME AND—"_

_"Can you guys stop yelling?"_

_"IT WAS MY BIRTDHAY OKAY! AND YOU CAN PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER YOU KNOW!"_

_"Temari, can you just go to his place and kill him?"_

"Gaara!"

_"Shut up you idiots. So Cuba is out. How about maybe New York? Paris? London?"_

_"Those are all fashion capitals..."_

_"Shut up Kankuro! Don't make me go to your apartment! I HAVE AN EXTRA PAIR OF KEYS YOU KNOW!"_

Sakura laughed as she listened to her siblings arguing with each other. As the continued to talk, Sakura took some notes on why they should go there or not. After several hours of talking about winter vacation, trying to get everyone's schedule for the holidays, she decided it was time to go to sleep since tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura stood near the school with an extra bag on her side carrying a whole bunch of Christmas-themed tablecloths stuffed inside. She watched as Ino said bye to her father who drove them to school and had Ayame in the back to bring her for a check up. The two began to walk to the school doors and into the gym to decorate.

"I'm so glad you convinced them to have semi in the gym this year," Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah. The weather guy says it'll be snowing by then, plus everyone has saved money on dresses, tuxedos and ticket prices."

"Amen!"

The two laughed and entered into the main gym and saw everyone doing what they're suppose to do. The place was nearly all done, with a little fixing on the lights, a nice big swipe on the floor, the gym would be ready to go for Friday night.

Smiling to herself, Sakura realized that maybe she should have joined the committee a long time ago. Before she could go around and ask if there was anything to be fixed or needed, her phone beeped and it only beeped when it's Konan.

"Hey, Konan."

"_Hey Sakura, I'm going to just make this quick. There's a Christmas party this Saturday and I know you'd be tired after your semi-formal but Amiro invited you guys and really hope you guys could go."_

"Oh that is... awesome! Amiro as in the fashion designer that Ino's working with?"

"_Yeah, the exact one. I've already talked to Ino about it and says her and Shikamaru are going."_

"Alright, talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

.

.

That evening after the phone call from Konan and a stressful day of last-minute school assignments, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikarmaru and Tenten were all on the phone having a 5-way call (Tenten's over at Hinata's) and talked about who's place they're going to sleep over after semi-formal and then prepare for Amiro's Christmas party. At the end, they decided to sleep over at Hinata's since her place was bigger and is closer to the train station than the others.

* * *

As Britney Spears' _Hold It Against Me_ blasts throughout the gym speakers, Sakura watched as everyone arrived all beautifully dressed and got a little bit of snow on them due to the light snow fall outside but it didn't matter. As people pass by, Sakura heard all of the wonderful comments. Soon, she joined her friends at their table but it was a long one with other people on it also since about 2/4 of the gym was for the dance floor and there was definitely a lot of people tonight.

"Alright everyone's here? Let's go dance!" Ino shouted over the music and dragged everyone onto the dance floor.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me_

Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

As the night went on, the five friends danced, ate and had fun until midnight. They were feeling dead tired and quickly changing into their PJs as they reached Hinata's. Everyone fell asleep right away.

* * *

The heels were killing her feet. Oh how Sakura wishes she was wearing her boots still but no, Ino says it's not fashionable especially in front of one of the most famous designers out there. Maybe she should have agreed on the flats but she admits that the heels make her butt look good along with the deep red dress on and her hair pulled back into a bun.

After loosing sight of some of her friends from talking to some people at the party, Sakura politely excused herself to go find them before she looked like an idiot just standing and nodding to everything everyone is saying. She bumped into a few people knew met at the Krammys and talked for a bit until something caught her eye. Excusing herself once again, she began to walk to the figure standing nearby the flower centerpiece.

"Fancy, seeing you here."  
He turned around and smirk. "You too. And I thought we weren't talking to each other?"

"Can I just say hi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into her ears, "Hi to you too."

Sakura quickly leaned back and reminded herself of that night and everything they agreed on.

.

.

_FLASHYBACKWOO~_

_"Just tonight."_

_"Just tonight," he whispered back._

_Sasuke picked her up and the two landed on the bed, quickly ripping everything off, Sasuke suddenly stopped._

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked._

_"Are you sure? After this, we're never going to talk or see to each other ever again?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Do you really want this?"_

_"Sasuke, I-"_

_'Say it Sakura then maybe... just maybe...'_

_FLASHYBACKWOO END~_

.

.

"Sorry. Um, nice seeing you or not-seeing you but I gotta go find the others now. Bye."

Naruto came into her view, his smile quickly turned into a frown and Sakura noticed this and saw where he was staring at. Sasuke. She quickly told him that it was nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now where are you dragging me to?"

"You'll see!"

.

.

Sakura followed Naruto into a room which looks like a library and saw the others sitting on the carpet with wrapped presents. Sakura noticed that she forgot to bring hers and that no one told her to bring any.

"But I don't have your gifts with me..."

"It's okay Saki. All of these are for you since you won't be here for the Christmas party," Tenten said and handed a green bag to her.

"Oh thank you guys so much. When we get back home, I'll give you guys yours right away!" Sakura exclaimed and slowly started to open the gifts.

Tenten gave her a pair of pink boxing gloves and said that they can go to some classes once she comes back from vacation and a really cute pair of Hello Kitty socks. Hinata and Naruto pooled in their money to get her a vintage Chanel bag that Sakura had her eyes on in the ninth grade. Ino gave her a whole bunch of Spring/Summer clothes which were surprisingly all stuffed into a medium-large sized box and Shikamaru gave her a box full of new notebooks along with a really pretty expensive-looking set of pens. Neji didn't know what to get so he purchased a $200 gift card to forever21 which Sakura was happy about since she was planning on getting a few things from there.

Sakura pulled them all into a group hug and soon they all left the party and said their goodbyes. When everyone fell asleep in the limo, Sakura looked out the window and saw the snow still falling down and thought a lot about what had happened these couple of months.

* * *

A few days later, the Harunos came back from their vacation in New York and got back just in time for New Years which is in about two days.

As Sakura finishes unpacking her luggage and putting away her brand new clothes and stuff she had bought, her mom knocked on the door.

"Honey? This just came for you."

Sakura got up from her place, took the wrapped package but doesn't look at it. "Does it say who it's from?"

"No and hurry, we got dinner with the Hyugas in about an hour."

"Alright."

When her mom left, Sakura flopped herself onto her bed, unwrapped the package and took out a long red thin box along with a note on it.

_Merry Christmas Sakura. I hope you'll love this._

Opening the box, it revealed a thin gold necklace with a very simple gold heart attached.

Everything about it was perfect.

But the question is, who sent it?

* * *

A/N: I-I-I didn't mean to put a cliffy T-T and I totally had a different view/plot for this chapter but eh, who cares! HHEHE! ;-;


	16. There's a fire starting in my heart

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

As Sakura helped Hinata clean up her cooking station, they talked about where to go for lunch.

"I say that Thai place again," suggested Sakura.

"We can't. Naruto got sick from there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

The two walked over to the sink area and waited for their turn to clean their stuff. Hinata texted Naruto, asking him where he wants to go for lunch and Sakura scrolled through her contacts and stopped as she reached Sasuke's number.

"Sakura! My cherry blossom, how are you?"

Sakura looked up and was startled by Rock Lee's presence.

"Oh, Lee, hi. I'm good, you?"

"I'm good and I am terribly sorry that I scared you!"

"Oh that's okay," Sakura replied and smiled.

"Well, I better go now before the teacher yells at me again!"

As Lee quickly ran back to his station, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to go to these stupid events."

"And you're the one who accepted the invite," Tenten said to Shikamaru.

"I rather be at home with Ayame than here, honestly."

The gang walked into the dining hall after waiting in line to get their names checked off the guest list and coat check. A waiter came up to them holding a tray of champagne coupes filled with champagne. They all looked at each other, nodded and took one and thanked the waiter.

"What if we get caught?" Sakura asked.

"What if these people caught you that time you went pantless on Hinata's roof?" Ino snickered.

"Hey! That doesn't even relate to this."

"Sakura went pantless? When did this happen? Sakura would never do such thing!" Naruto asked.

"It was before ninth grade. We had that little sleepover at Hinata's." Tenten replied.

The six laughed at the story of Sakura going pantless, she blames it on Ino who brought a small bottle of her parent's liquor and made them drink it.

Sakura excused herself from the group to go use the washroom. After fixing her hair in front of the mirror, she exited back to the dining hall to find her friends. She was stopped a few times by some people to chat and when she thought she was in the clear, someone stopped her.

_'Not again.'_

"Sakura! Remember me?"

Sakura looked at the guy and finally said, "You're… Suigetsu Hozuki, right?"

"That's me," he replied.

"I'm sorry but where did we meet again?" Sakura asked.

"We met at the Krammys but if it's better, I'm one of the costars of Sasuke and Neji."

"Oh, right yeah. Sorry, I just got school on my mind." Sakura said and laughed.

Suigetsu smiled and said, "You have a cute laugh."

"Oh? Oh well… hm, thank you. I'm sorry, I'd love to talk some more but I got to go back to my friends."

Sakura turned around to begin to walk away but Suigestsu stopped her.

"How about we exchange numbers?"

Sakura nodded.

.

.

"I rather murder myself than bump into Sasuke in the streets."

"Sakura, don't say that."

News had spread that Sasuke was in the city to do some interviews and doing whatever else he needs to do. Which means wild underage fangirls will be everywhere searching for him. Clearly, Sakura didn't want to come in contact with him or anything that would bother her with applying for university, writing more songs, and other things that would make her head explode if something or someone comes into the middle of it.

"Hey guys," said Sai as he approached Naruto and Sakura.

"Sai."

"Hey, how's your hand? I heard Kiba nearly broke it."

"Can't lift anything heavy for awhile but it's all good. Um, do you think I could talk to you or later?" Sai asked.

Naruto looked at his frog watch and stood up, "Sorry, I actually have to go but I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Naruto."

Sakura put her stuff into her bag and turned her attention back to Sai.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering… since everything between us and everyone else is going well… do you want to go out? I mean just as friends if you want," asked a nervous Sai.

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Wow, that was just like the first time I asked you out."

Sakura laughed. "You were scared to get rejected."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shikamaru held the door open and Sakura walked in to see a big set of a house with cameras and lighting everywhere. Today, the two were visiting the set of _Summer Glamorous_ because Konan somehow wanted them here. Konan appeared walking out from a room with two people and walked towards Sakura and Shikamaru. After introducing to each other, they walked back into the room Konan was just in.

"So what you're saying is that you guys want a guest star on the show and you want Sakura?"

"What kind of role would I play?" Sakura asked and looked at Konan.

"I'm not sure but it's definitely not something you wouldn't be uncomfortable with, right?"

"That's right. Before we could get you, we need some parental permission but for now, we'll like you to come with us to our reading room?" asked Mark, the creator of the show.

"Sure. Let me just quickly send an e-mail to my parents about it."

The five walked to the reading room and as they opened the door, there was some chatter not any reading of the script. Everyone who is in the room looked right at the door as Mark and Eliza entered in.

"Hey guys, we might have gotten us someone."

"Really?"

Eliza opened the door and the three entered in. Neji stood up from his seat and greeted his friends, leaving Sasuke in his seat looking at the doorway.

"Hi Neji and Tenten says she misses you."

"Hey man."

"Hey guys, come sit down."

Mark handed Konan a script to give to Sakura and she opened it up.

"Alright everyone, this script is for this Friday's filming so ya'll have about a week to remember lines. Yes Sakura?"

"I absolutely would love to be on this show but I have no acting experiences at all."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," said Mika, a girl with blond hair.

Sakura smiled at her, "Thanks."

As Sakura, Shikamaru and Konan sat back, watched and listened to everyone doing a rough reading on their lines, Sakura took mental notes on how they were saying the lines. One thing she had noticed how in character Sasuke was.

After the reading, everyone got ready to leave to go home, eat or get some drinks. Shikamaru left to go get the car around and as Sakura followed everyone to the exit, Suigestsu tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Hey Suigestsu. You were good back there."

"Thanks. How did you like it? The whole thing?"

"It's scary. I don't think I could remember lines and get them perfect."

Suigestsu laughed. "Don't worry, like Mika said, we'll all help. I didn't have much acting experience when I started out and a lot of people helped me out."

"Okay but I got to talk it over with my parents first about letting me."

"Well, I hope they let you."

* * *

Sakura sat down on the make up chair and had one of the make up artists to do her make up for her scene. Sakura's character is a girl named Kimie who is a new girl to the school and throws this big party to show her new school that she's a "party girl".

She walked onto the set where Suigestsu is standing. Eliza makes sure the lighting and everything is right then called action.

"You're the new girl aren't you?"

"And you are?" Sakura said in a bitchy tone.

"I'm Mark."

"Kimie."

"Nice to meet you Kimie."

Suigestsu took Skaura's hand and kissed it. A weird feeling went through her body but then remembered that this isn't real, just acting. Quickly, she went back into character.

"Well, a gentleman I see."

"You could say that."

.

.

Today is Sakura's last day of filming for the show and quickly reading over her lines on a chair, she realizes that it was the scene she has to do with Sasuke. Sakura rubbed her temples and heard Sasuke's voice.

"Ready?"

"No no no I'm not."

"You were great with your other scenes, especially the one where you had to trip someone."

Sakura looked at him, sighed and followed him onto the set which is actually being filmed in a house.

"And action!"

On cue, music started playing; the cast and extras started doing their own thing and acting as if they were at a house party.

In his character, Chuck, Sasuke leads Sakura into a bedroom and closes the door behind them.

"What is so important you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I don't think there will be much_ talking_."

Sasuke traced his finger along Sakura's left arm sending an instant shock to her body. He looks at her like he used to do whenever they were about to do it and she found herself doing the same. But then Eliza says cut.

"Alright guys, that was perfect. Wow. Okay can I get someone to retouch Sakura's hair a bit and semi-mess up Sasuke's hair? Thanks. Then we'll get you, Sasuke push Sakura towards the bed."

After getting their hair done, everyone gets into place and Eliza calls action.

Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's waist and the two ended up on the bed with Sasuke on top. Sasuke looked at her and started kissing her, even though his hair was already a bit messed up, Sakura brought her hands up to his hair and messed it a bit more.

Sasuke found himself getting into this, like really getting into it and found his hands touching the spots where it always made Sakura release one of her moans.

Sakura noticed this also and tried pushing him away.

"Stop."

"Why?"

Sakura took a deep breathe. "You have a girlfriend. The head cheerleader to be exact."

"So? The only person I want right now is you."

Sasuke lowered his head to kiss her some more but she pushed him off her and stood up.

"Look Chuck, I may sleep with guys and don't care about but I would never sleep with someone who has a girlfriend. _Never_."

"Where are you going?"

"I go a party to run."

"And cut! Man, that was perfect and you Sakura, saying you have no acting skills!"

"Thanks Eliza. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Nope, that's a wrap."

.

.

Sakura went back to the dressing rooms and got changed out of the clothes and back into her own. She also got the make up removed and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"You were good back there. Kind of was turned on."

"I don't know whether to take that second one a compliment."

"Sorry, it's just that, it was like real," Suigestsu said, "Oh and hey, do you want to go eat something?"

Sakura looked at her phone and back at him.

"I'm free now."

Before Sakura left the place, she quickly went to the washroom and as she left the building, she saw Sasuke and Suigestsu talking. Sasuke's face seemed pissed. The two saw Sakura and Suigestsu waved for her to come.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, well," Sakura looked at Suigestsu who nodded and got into his car to wait, "sure."

"Don't go out with him," Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"Why not?"

"He's not good, especially for you."

"And you are?"

"What? I'm not saying—look, just don't get with him. He's bad news."

"So I can't just go on one little date without your permission? Well, here's some news for you Sasuke, I can and will. Also, I may or may not have been going out with Sai since school started."

With that, Sakura left Sasuke standing where he is and got into the car with Suigestsu and the two sped off into the city.


	17. One more nail in the coffin

**A/N**: This is going to end soon, probably in about 5 chapters. idk. Everything is pretty much planned out and just needs to be typed and edited.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Sakura took off her shorts, stepped in the cold water, as she walked further and further, the waves went against her body but not caring, she swam against it.

Maybe this spring break wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Page by page, of the Yellopages, finally he found the number. Even though no one picked up, he stayed on the line and finally a hello.

"It's Sasuke, we need to talk."

* * *

"This little piggy went to the mall, this little piggy got her long blonde hair chop off, this little piggy doesn't like me because my blonde hair is better, this lit—"

Ino threw one of Ayame's teddy bears at Naruto's head who is on the floor playing with Ayame as Ino did some chores, her school work and an important project.

"You could have hit Precious and you throw hard!"

Naruto did the Ross 'swearing hand gesture' (from _Friends_) at Ino and picked up his bowl of cereal and asked how the project is going.

"I've got 3 dresses out of 6, 6 sweaters, shirts and pants, so all I need is 6 outfits that could be mixed together."

"Amiro must be driving you nuts."

"Yeah and the fashion show is in a week."

* * *

_"Hey babe, do you wanna go down to the seafood restaurant?"_

"Sure but are you still at your meeting?"

There was a muttering for a couple of minutes, Sakura didn't want to interrupt so she waited a bit for an answer.

_"Hey babe? I gotta go. I'll see you at 8."_

After talking on the phone with Suigetsu, Sakura went to take a shower and watched TV until she had to leave for her date with Suigetsu. Maybe dating Suigetsu is a bad idea like Sasuke said. He's probably just jealous that she's finally moving on.

* * *

Sai rubbed his temples, closed his eyes and couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So you're saying that he drugs the victim and when they're knocked out, he rapes her?"

"Them."

"He's done this before? Why the fuck isn't he in jail?" Sai said and tried to keep his cool but it failed.

"He pays them to be quiet," said Sasuke.

"Wait, how do you know all of this? Did you used to—"

"Fuck no. I used to go over to his place, we'd drink and he'd like say all of these things."

Sai sat back and ran his fingers through his dark hair, drank the last sip of his coffee and thought about what had just happened.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

Sakura looked in the mirror and saw her pink hair all wavy but not caring, she quickly brushed through her hair and headed out the door. It's humid outside and sheborrowed a bike from someone and since she was going to be 30 minutes early, Sakura decided to go to the little amusement park near by. It seems like she hadn't had alone time in so long, as she got onto the teacup ride, there was this funny feeling in her stomach like something bad is going to happen.


	18. My lungs begin to ache

**A/N**: omg this chapter ;-; also: YAY FOR TWO CHAPPYS IN ONE WEEK! YEAH. 49879456 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! If there's any like grammar mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, I'm going to fix it after my college orientation. :3 And I just want to say, thank you to those who checked on this story to see if my lazy butt (and I've been mostly working too SOOOOO) as updated. KISSES FOR ALL OF YOU.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Sai and Sasuke ran off to Sai's house to bring his wallet since he didn't bring it with him earlier. As they were waiting for a taxi or the bus, Sasuke almost forgot about something and made a quick call as they got in the taxi.

* * *

Sakura got off the tea cup ride and sat down on the bench next to all the mothers watching and laughing at how much fun their kids were having. Sakura decided to walk towards the funnel cake stand and ordered 10 of them. After getting them, Sakura got one of the workers to help her carry it over to the bench and handed them out to the mothers, some of them said no but Sakura somehow convinced them. They wondered why she was doing this—she didn't know why she was doing this.

* * *

Suigetsu put on his blazer and headed towards the door but was stopped before he could turn the handle.

"Wait, don't go. We're not done and I'm not even tired yet."

Suigetsu smirked and said, "Let me go make you a drink."

* * *

_"Ayame is finally asleep. Stupid Naruto's little piggy song actually helped."_

"Aw Ino but at least he's there to help."

There was a sniffle on the other end of the phone, Sakura couldn't help and all she wanted to do was be with her best friend right now.

_"Sakura, I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to lose Shikamaru when he goes off to war. Just one blink, you're in training and then you're in a plane off the battlefield."_

"I really wish I could be with you right now. Look, I'm about to leave to go get my bags and come to you, okay?"

_"No no don't forehead. Spend as much time with Suigetsu because you don't know how much time life will give you. Any of us really."_

* * *

"Hi this is Sasuke Uchiha, I am looking for Suigetsu Hōzuki."

_"I'm sorry sir but he left a couple of hours ago."_

"Do you know where he is?"

_"Sir I can not give any-"_

"Look this is important, there's a girl who I love in danger and he's with her."

The frighten guy on the other end gave Sasuke all the information he was told. Sasuke gave the driver the location, sat back and tried to relax.

"So you love her, huh?" asked Sai and he thought, _'Maybe he's not so bad for her afterall.'_

"Shut up."

"She loves you too."

Both Sai and Sasuke looked at Gaara who was sitting in the passenger seat looking as if he was ready to kill a guy and save his sister. Sasuke looked out the taxi window and hoped Sakura will be okay and that Gaara was right.

* * *

_~flashyback~_

_"Hey you."_

_Ino kissed Shikamaru on the lips making it quick but he pulled her onto the bed and made love. When they were done, Ino relaxed herself next to him._

_"So what was that all about?" she asked and smiled._

_Shikamaru remained silent and buried his face into her light blonde hair._

_"Shika, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm thinking about joining the marine. I have all the papers signed and ready to mail," he said with almost a straight face._

_"W-why? How about Ayame and I! Your parents, especially your mom! How could you!" Ino cried._

_Shikamaru strongly wrapped his arms around Ino trying to calm her down but she couldn't stop. There were too many emotions going on for her._

_"I love you Shikamaru Nara. I am just upset that you never talked to me about this but I'll always be there for you, even this."_

_'Oh God, this girl I swear she has bipolar' _

_Shikamaru grinned and chuckled. "You troublesome woman."_

_._

_._

_When the ceremony finished, Naruto took Ayame to the free buffet table and Ino and Sakura walked hand and hand towards where Shikamaru talking with some veterans. As the two approached, Sakura gave Ino a big hug and told her it's going to be alright, and quickly gave Shikamaru a hug also._

_Ino smiled as Shikamaru walked towards her in his crisp white short sleeve collar shirt and blue pants. She gave him a kiss and hug. __"Never thought having a marine boyfriend won't be so bad. Sexy as hell."_

_"Husband sounds better."_

_Shikamaru lifted her left hand and there was an engagement ring on her ring finger. Ino didn't say anything but started to cry in happiness and he helped her wipe away the tears._

_"So?" He asked in a confused tone._

_"YES YES YES! FINALLY YOU ASKED YOU LAZY ASS!"_

_~end flashyback~_

* * *

Sakura got to the restaurant and sat alone as she waits for Suigetsu but after nearly waiting 30 minutes, she paid for the soup she ordered and headed back to the hotel. Deciding to catch up on him, she stopped by the hotel he was at for the meeting which seems to be going on for a really long time.

After trying to get the room number from the desk with many tries, Sakura gave the guy $100 and he finally told her and even gave her the card. In less than 5 minutes, she arrived at the 12th floor and headed towards the room number, there was music playing as she reached closer and closer towards the door. Sakura knocked to make sure it's the right room and with sounds behind the door of people running around and knocking things over. Sakura knew what was exactly happening behind the doors; quickly she swiped the card and braced herself for the scene that would be appearing right in front of her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura could only shake her head and made a disgusted face. Sasuke was right, he was no good. Though, Sakura couldn't see the girl anywhere. She began to walk towards the bed but Suigetsu was trying to push her away from it. With a quick turn, Sakura saw the girl completely knocked out and she knew immediately that she was drugged.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do shit! I found her when I was leaving the meeting and—"

"Save your fucking bullshit for someone who actually believes you!" Sakura shouted at him.

"I swear I didn't! You've got to believe me!"

Sakura backed away from him and realized that she needed to get out of here to call 911.

"Were you going to do this to me too? Drug and rape me like you did with her?"

"Babe, I would never and I swear I didn't... I love you," said Suigetsu as he approached her and tried to wrap his arms around her.

Sakura backed away from him and shouted, "You're disgusting! I should have believed what Sasuke said."

"That weak shit? What does he even mean to you?"

Sakura stared at him, started to run towards the door and shouted back, "I'm going to call the police and get your fucking ass in jail!"

Suigetsu caught up to her in the hallway and pinned her down; his arms were too strong for Sakura to push him off. Seeing this as an opportunity, Suigetsu quickly slide her shorts down to her knees and since he had his boxers on, it was going to be easy.

Sakura's scared shitless for her life. Trying to fight back and pushing his hand away, she was going to get raped if she doesn't do anything to get anyone's attention, as she was about to scream, the elevator doors opened and three figures were running towards her cries.

Like what he did to Sai, Gaara was a big red blur and had pushed Suigetsu off his sister, punched him a couple of times and tried to not beat him to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke carried Sakura in a bridal style and pulled her aside, pulling up her shorts since she was shaking a lot. He felt useless, he wanted to stay with her but he was too angry and started to walk towards Suigetsu, pulling him up and smashing the back of Suigetsu's head against the wall.

"I could beat the daylights out of you right now but I won't because the police are coming right now and I rather not make a bloody mess. I should have reported you a long time ago."

Suigetsu sighed in relief but was hit by a fist on his face; Sasuke dropped him and turned back towards Sakura.

"T-the girl i-inside, sshe sti- drugged go-o" Sakura said to Sai.

Sai quickly ran inside of the room and dialed 911 calling for an ambulance. As he stayed on the phone, he tried his best to put some clothing on the girl.

.

.

When the police and ambulance came, they questioned everyone, mostly Sakura, Sasuke and Suigetsu; Sakura gave as much as information as she could but every time they asked her about what he did to her, she starts shaking. The officers wanted to know everything Sasuke knew about Suigestu and the things he had done to these and other girls.

The whole street was nearly crowded due to paparazzi taking as much pictures as they could and tourist wondering what was going on.

"Alright Miss. Haruno, we'll give you a call if we need anything else."

"Okay and thank you officer."

Suddenly Sakura felt Sasuke's arms wrapping around her tiny frame and all she could do was stood on her toes and kissed him—not on the cheeks but full on lip. They made out for a bit until Gaara interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt but shall we go home?"

Sai said he's going to go with the girl to the hospital to make sure she'll be alright. After their goodbyes, Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke left the scene and into the streets to hail a taxi to go get Sakura's stuff. Checking out of the hotel, the guys helped Sakura carry her bags towards the taxi across the street.

As Gaara quickly ran across the street to make sure the taxi was still there, Sasuke held out his free hand for Sakura to hold as they crossed the street. His hands still feel the same, she missed this feeling and smiled at him but it had to be cut short as she pushed Sasuke to the side and to only get hit by the speeding car.


	19. Let me break the ice

**A/N**: I don't own anything but my evilness.

Also, I have a new story up, it's called 6,610 Miles Away. :) If you're lazy like me to go find it hehe, here's a summary for it:_ It has been two years since he left without a notice and she waited but soon gave up. Now leaving Japan to Toronto for a competition, she moves in with a friend and discovers a surprise._

Um, tell me how it's doing so for? LOL. okay, read on!

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my daughter? Can someone please tell me?" Mrs. Haruno shouted as she ran into the hospital with her husband behind.

"Mrs. Haruno-"

"You! Do you know where my daughter is? She is hurt?"

"As of right now, she's in the operating room getting surgery."

"How is her condition?"

"We are unsure right now but with our examination, her right shoulder and both of her legs could be seriously injured. We're doing our best to fix any problems that may affect the future."

Her face began to calm down but with still a worry look. "Just please do whatever you can to save her."

"What about our son?"

"Him and another boy are resting in room 259, you can go see them."

.

.

Sasuke grabbed his raven locks and wanted to just rip them out. How did one thing lead to another? All he wanted to do was rescue her from trouble but even doing so, she ended getting hurt. It was his fault for not paying attention to the road when they were crossing, all he thought about how happy him and her would be happy together after what had happened.

As Sasuke reached again to pull his hair out and maybe this time he will, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Your fangirls wouldn't like a half bald Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a weak grin. "They'll probably love it, those freaks."

"Gaara! Oh thank God you're safe." His mother quickly walked towards him and gave the biggest hugs ever. Gaara tried to get out of it. "Oh! And who is this? Oh just kidding! Hello Sasuke!"

"Mom... Dad... He's the one that Sakura pushed away and-"

"How dare you! Were you not paying attention before crossing? Now my daughter is in the operating thanks to you!" Sakura's dad shouted at him as he walked towards the boy.

"Stop! It's not his fault! The driver was way over the alcohol limit and was speeding." Gaara came into defense and stepped in front of Sasuke trying to calm his father down at the same time. "Look, let's not blame anyone right now… we need Sakura to be okay."

* * *

Shizune handed Tsunade a sewing kit, she had asked for as she cleaned up the bleed. Preparing the needle, one of the scrub nurses noticed something on the screen and immediately called it out to Tsunade, who dropped the needle and thread.

"What's wrong?"

"Her heart rate was fine but now it's going up and down."

Tsunade looked at Sakura, exclaiming her body. What could be wrong? She did come to her complaining about stomach pains a few weeks ago…

* * *

Sasuke tried his best to stay awake, seeing as it was nearly 2 in the morning. He looked over and saw Sakura's mom looking cozy next to her dad. Getting up, he took the blanket off the empty bed and placed it on them. This is definitely unusual for him to do but it feels like the AC in this room was getting chilly.

* * *

Around 8 in the morning, everyone was awake and Gaara and his dad went to get some breakfast for everyone. Sasuke sat quietly in his chair which he slept on and Mrs. Haruno went out to look for Tsunade. When everyone came back, they ate some food when offered some, Sasuke didn't want any.

"Well, have some news," Tsunade said as she entered the room with a clipboard, "They are resting right now, I wanted to tell you all we were done around 3 in the morning but all of you were sound asleep." Tsunade smiled.

"Did you find anything else? Broken bones?" asked Gaara.

"Some of her ribs are broken and she's pretty lucky that they did not pierce any organs. Well, I'll let you guys continue your breakfast. That reminds me, I need my breakfast…" Tsunade headed towards the door and added quietly to herself, "…and my sake."

Everyone gave out a big sigh of relief. Though, Sasuke heard something funny from Tsunade as she gave them the report. "Tsunade, what do you mean by _'we'_?"

She looked at the raven hair boy and raised her eyebrow and remembered that she forgot to mention something else.

"_Oh_, well when I said 'we'… I meant, Sakura and her baby."


	20. There's nothing else I can say

**A/N: **I kind of want to change the title of this story but argh too many chapters to edit if I do! :CCCCC If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't turn it into shit like I did with this story. I wanted to just leave this story at chapter 9 and never update again, THAT IS HOW MUCH I DON'T LIKE THIS STORY ANYMORE. blah I know I'm whining and crap but eknrnslfosejesmlrfesfr

ENJOY

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of the monitor beside her, the room felt a bit warm but then cold. Whoever's bed she's lying on was really comfortable. Not wanting to open her eyes yet, she felt something lay on top of her, as she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke putting a blanket over her body which already had a blanket on top. He sat back down and closed his eyes. She could see dark circles were starting to form. As Sakura pushed herself off the bed, someone burst into the room with a bang.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke automatically opened his eyes and saw Sakura getting a big warm hug from her best friend Ino. They soon pulled away and it seems like Ino had seen him, she mouthed to Sakura 'does he know?' Sakura looked at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That you're—"

"Oh good Sakura, you're awake. Let's do a checkup," Tsunade had come into the room before Sakura could hear whatever Ino wanted to say. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow towards Ino and Sasuke and said, "If you two don't mind…"

The two nodded and headed out the door leaving Sakura by herself.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, aching, my sides hurt, and really hungry."

Tsunade smiled at the girl and wrote down some things and did a checkup on her. Sakura paid attention to where her hands and equipment went. When Tsunade did each thing, she explained what had happened but for some reason Sakura could feel like there was something else. Tsunade settled her things down and felt around Sakura's abdomen, and wrote something down.

"Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked with a worry.

"Yes but you'll have to come in at least once or twice a week to make sure the broken bones are healed fully, okay?"

Sakura nodded in agreement and soon Sasuke came back into her view.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I want some bagels, rice, oh maybe sushi, cheese… no—pickles. Ohh, maybe cheese with pickles."

Sasuke made a disgusted face at her. "Cheese with pickles? Sakura, I know you're pregnant and all but really?"

"Pregnant?"

* * *

_Rockstar Sakura Haruno was rushed to hospital two days ago and all we know is that she is with family and friends. We do not know what had happened but sources say she was struck by a speeding car…_

_The only information we got from the inside is that she's doing well and has some broken bones. She'll be leaving the hospital in a few and family asks for some privacy as they return home…_

.

.

Sakura closed her laptop and set it down on her table, walked towards the washroom and examined her belly. Tsunade had told her that she's in her seventh month but since her abdomen muscle structure is pretty strong. Sakura had watched one of those shows about women who didn't know they were pregnant and had given birth. Good thing everything inside was good and all she had to do now was get ready.

When Sakura got the girls together to tell the news, obviously Ino blurted it out. Ino kept on saying how she wished she was in Sakura's position having the belly not visibly shown.

Getting out from the washroom, she headed downstairs and saw Gaara pouring some batter into the waffle maker and when she sat down to eat some, they were shaped in Hello Kitty faces. After just one, she consumed about 20 in a minute. Gaara's eyes were wide like saucers, Sakura just laughed at him.

"Sakura, I know you've been avoiding this conversation but who—"

"I told you, it wasn't the dipshit. Let's just leave it like that, okay?"

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Sakura! How are you? Are you okay?"

"Is it true that Suigetsu tried to—"

"_**FUCK OFF**_."

Everyone immediately went silent and all eyes, even Sakura's looked over to who had said that and saw Sasuke pushing the paparazzi to the side in order for him to get to her. When he reached her, he put his hoodie over her and the two quickly walked away from the huge mob and into a book store.

"Thank you."

Sakura reached to take the hoodie off her head, about to hand to Sasuke but he had walked away into one of the aisles. She followed him into the aisle, he pulled a book off the shelve and read it. Maybe he just wanted come in here to read so Sakura turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm pretty sure they followed us here."

"Maybe I'll them the news."

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. Looking right into her big green eyes, he said, "No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I-I need to know…"

Sasuke told himself to take deep breaths as he waited for her to answer. All Sakura did was look right back at him, it was like she was about to cry. She opened her mouth but then closing it. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he pulled her into a kiss and he could have sworn Sakura smiled in the middle of the sudden kiss.

Oh yeah, cue the flashing cameras from the outside of the book store.


	21. I can't let go of what's in front of me

**Better Than Revenge**  
by sushicakes

* * *

_10 Years Later_

"Naruto! If you do not come back here with that cup!"

"BUT IT'S MINE!"

"YOU GAVE IT TO YUKI!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Hinata looked up from her laptop from the kitchen counter and saw Sasuke chasing Naruto around the living room while Yuki, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter was sitting in the couch and laughing.

'Sigh. They'll never change…' Hinata thought.

.

.

"Dr. Haruno, patient in room 3 is having problems with his knee again."

With heels clicking on the marble floor, Sakura headed down to room 3 where she knew Rock Lee would be. She shook her head at him as she sat down at the desk. "Lee, how many times have I told you? If you keep messing with the knee, you won't be able to do any more movies."

"I know! But it's just so hard not to!"

After high school, Sakura had asked Sasuke to help Lee find some martial arts movies for him to be in and soon Lee was working with the great Gai Maito (but he prefers to be just called Gai, like Madonna), who is one of the best martial arts masters around and had made millions from movies. With a recent injury to his knee, Sakura told Lee a million times to not further injure it.

"I'm going to up your medicine but if I see you back here, say goodbye to your legs… _forever_."

"Eep!"

* * *

After their kiss got captured by cameras outside of the bookstore, it was quickly posted on social sites and the next day in newspapers. Sakura told Sasuke right there that he was the father and didn't do anything sexual with Suigestu or anyone else. Sasuke had offered her to move in with him when he moves back to Konoha when Summer Glamorous was done wrapping up the series. She accepted it but moved in after her graduation.

The birth of their child, Yuki went smoothly. Sakura had Ino in the room since Gaara had fainted before she started pushing. After cleaning up Yuki, the doctors handed her to Sakura and they were just happy she was a healthy baby. When Sakura handed Yuki to Sasuke, he was never scared in his life to hold something so precious.

After graduation, the birth, and moving in together, Sakura decided to release one more album a year later after Yuki's birth and went on a short tour but after that, she slowly disappeared from the celebrity world and went onto medical school when Yuki turned 5.

Sasuke was still in the acting world and made a couple of movies but also disappeared to be a stay at home dad while Sakura went to school. He had taken some course online dealing with business and relations, hopefully running the family business which will be handed down to him. It was never his plan to do so but his dad was getting old and Itachi was still making music, touring a lot, and had settled down.

Naruto worked at a ramen bar at night and during the day, he either went over to Sakura and Sasuke's place to play with Yuki or go on mini dates Hinata, which were mostly walks. Everyone thought he would somehow change but just a little bit. He surprised everyone when he ran up to the stage as Hinata's name got called and proposed to her right there in front of everyone. Even though he had planned on going to Suna for school, he first wants to get married and the two were still looking for a place to stay in Suna when they do move to there.

While everyone was on tour, Hinata had gone to college to get her teacher's licence. With her co-op experiences, the kindergarten teacher she had worked with had had her come in and work as an assistant. She happily agreed but it was hard to convince the school board since she wasn't fully "educated" and licence. When the board director found out that Hinata was related to Neji and all she wanted was a couple of autographs, Hinata was allowed to assist but needs to still do the schooling like everyone else. When Hinata told everyone, they all sweatdropped and laughed at Neji's broken hand after signing not just a couple, more like a million things.

Unlike Sauske, Neji continued with acting but used his celebrity status to bring awareness to heart disease and along with many other things. Neji and Tenten had moved in together into his castle (she calls it that) and even though they've talked about marriage, the two just wanted to live together but had a big party to celebrate their "non-wedding". Naruto did not understand the whole thing but was glad there was ramen.

Tenten became a self defense teacher for young women like she wanted. She teaches most of her classes for free but its first come first serve. She even dragged Lee into the classes a couple of times and used him as prop. Even though the couple weren't planning on getting married any time soon, Neji did get her a promise ring.

Right after graduation, Ino went into working with Amiro as his/her right hand and two years started working on her own fashion line with Amiro right behind her telling what looks good and what doesn't. Ino loves her long blond hair but she had cut it into a shoulder length bob. Shikamaru served in the army for about 3 years until he got injured and now stays at home with Ayame but does recruitments for the army and navy, sometimes even teaches strategy classes. The three rarely gets to see their friends and family because they had relocated to Paris three years ago. The only way they all get to see and talk to each other was by Skype or texting but every year in the beginning of the summer, they would fly back to town for a big get together.

* * *

"I'm hungry!"

"Be quiet."

"Teme!"

Sasuke dragged Naruto into the jewelry store and looked at some of the biggest diamonds ever; most of them cost over a million dollars. Naruto also poked his head and his eyes went so wide the store would have to expand.

"Sasuke, you do know Sakura likes simple stuff."

"I know."

"Then why are we looking at these _really_ bad boys?"

The guy pulled out the trays that Sasuke had pointed to and looked at them. "It has to beat this one..." Sasuke picked each one up and looked at them carefully.

"Like I said, SHE LOVES SIMPLE THINGS!"

"Says the dobe who gave Hinata a 14K carat diamond ring," Sasuke muttered.

"HEY!"

.

.

"Honey, I'm homeeeee!"

Sakura entered into the house holding her bag up in the air and kicked off her heels. She could smell some delicious food being made, it brought back some good memories.

"Sakura darling!" Hinata shouted and played along with Sakura.

"Oh Hinata! Where's the boys?"

Hinata giggled and told her that they had headed out for a walk around the neighborhood. Sakura went to take a shower, the two finished cooking dinner and went to play with Yuki while waiting for the guys to come home.

After dinner and saying goodbye to Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke went to put Yuki into bed since she had a field trip to go to in the morning. After reading her favourite story, he kissed her little forehead and headed into his and Sakura's bedroom. The two snuggled and soon fell asleep.

.

.

Sakura rubbed her eyes a couple of times and looked at the clock, perfectly timing too because it would set off in a minute. Putting it to off, she turned to Sasuke and ran her right hand through his hair and he woke up. She loved that cute face whenever he's waking up.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Your face."

"What's wrong with my face?"

Sakura kissed him on the lips and smiled as she parted. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sakura buried her face into his chest and he played with her free hand. Sakura felt his every touch, after all these years, his touch still gives her the tingly feeling. Suddenly, she felt her left hand lifting up.

"Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?"

"I-I whaa?"

"I said—"

"Yes!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura felt a ring sliding down her ringer finger and when she looked, it was connected to the necklace she had gotten from him years ago for Christmas on New Years.

* * *

.

* * *

So holy tacos, this is the end of this story. :( I know it seems like I rushed things, I'm sorry (and I have to admit I kind of did but didn't really mean to). Honestly I was getting bored with this but yay for me still continuing even though I update soooooooooo slow (I blame work-I end up coming home, shower and sleep). I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, alerted, whatever for this story. I reaaaaaaaaally appreciated. Every single time I see an e-mail from fanfic for this story, I smack myself in the head to remind myself to update! Gaaaah, idk how many times I will say this but THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. :3 (you can shoot me now if you want but please use candy).

Also please do check my website (link is on my profile) for any updates or new story ideas!

Words: 51, 278

Chapters: 21

Reviews: 115

Hits: 16, 891

C2s: 1

Favourites: 60

Alerts: 58


End file.
